


Родная кровь

by Gierre



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, F/M, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Сир Барристан Селми предпринимает вылазку по спасению своего короля раньше, чем это должно было произойти. Эйрис отчасти справляется с безумием, и эта цепочка событий запускает эффект бабочки. Рейгар, которому отец позволяет общаться с братом, начинает понимать, что не только Эйриса коснулось проклятье Таргариенов.





	Родная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> По большей части фактология канона используется в качестве фансервисного фона для основного пейринга, ежу ясно, что это AU, ООС и вообще "фу такими быть", но текст написан не с целью показать "как должно было оказаться", а для других бытовых вещей.

Рейгар стоял у побережья Драконьего Камня, вглядываясь в горизонт вдали. Часом раньше ему доложили о вылазке сира Барристана Селми, которая положила конец затянувшемуся восстанию.  
Отца спасли — Рейгар смотрел за горизонт, не зная, может ли радоваться этому по-настоящему. За последний год король Эйрис разительно изменился. Стал подозрителен, везде искал предателей и заговорщиков. Рейгар был уверен, что его самого отец тоже подозревает в организации мятежа. Но ничего нельзя было поделать — Таргариены упрямы, ни одна клятва не убедит короля в том, что кронпринц будет до последнего верен ему. Даже если отвернутся остальные, даже если придется совершить нечто ужасное. Вроде того, что задумал, должно быть, сир Барристан.  
Кого отцу нужно было опасаться, так это Ланнистеров. Они давно заглядывались на трон — богатые, сильные, амбициозные. В отличие от дорнийцев, которым посчастливилось стать приближенными Короны, Ланнистеры ждали уже давно. Но отец хорошо знал Тайвина, а значит убеждать его в предательстве лучшего друга было бесполезно. Этим Рейгар только навлечет на себя немилость и вынужден будет бежать.  
Оставалось полагаться на Гвардию. Уже много раз сир Барристан доказывал свою преданность. Вряд ли во всей Королевской Гавани найдется человек честнее. Ему бы немного решимости, тогда все могло пойти иначе.  
Небо на горизонте окрасилось алым — Рейгар ждал этого момента. Несколько долгих минут синева казалась пурпуром. Море оттеняло закат.  
Миг, другой, солнце скрылось и наступила темнота.  
— Ваше высочество, — обращение Эртура со стороны могло показаться насмешкой, учитывая его положение, но он всегда произносил его серьезно.  
— Плохие новости? — спросил Рейгар, глядя, как на водную гладь падают первые звезды.  
— Хорошие, ваше высочество.  
Рейгар обернулся — на лице Дейна сияла улыбка. Он редко радовался. Чаще ему было скучно, еще чаще он искал боя, а изредка на него нападала меланхолия, которую даже Рейгар старался обходить стороной.  
— От отца?  
— Его величество не пострадали, — Эртур небрежно поклонился, а потом встал рядом, разглядывая воду. Рейгар был уверен, что перед собой собеседник видит только ее. Звезды, отголоски солнца, загадочные блики оставались для Эртура недоступны. Зато он прекрасно разбирался в копьях и тактике.  
— Значит Барристан решился на вылазку вовремя, — ответил Рейгар. — Думаешь, нам повезет?  
— С вашего разрешения, ваше высочество, — Эртур почтительно кивнул — от его манер Рейгар быстро уставал. — Вам нужно поговорить с королевой.  
— Зачем? — Рейгар нахмурился.  
— Король послушает ее...  
— Эртур, — перебил Рейгар, — ты знаешь меня уже не первый год, а все еще считаешь, что Таргариены бывают разумны. Он не послушает мать. И если узнает, что я говорил с ней за его спиной, мне нужно будет готовить корабль в Эссос.  
— Простите мне мое невежество, ваше высочество, — Эртур отступил. Рейгар знал, что он остался при своем мнении, но из уважения не будет больше высказывать его вслух. Поэтому они нашли общий язык, несмотря на то, что оба не слишком стремились к обществу других людей. Эртур был для этого слишком горячим, а Рейгар — чересчур безразличным.  
— Я поговорю с отцом, — решил Рейгар, провожая взглядом луну, выглянувшую из-за стен древней крепости.  
— Отправитесь в Королевскую Гавань?  
— Да, позаботься о...  
— Разумеется, ваше высочество.  
Эртур хорошо знал своего принца, а Рейгар привык к гвардейцу. На рассвете они в сопровождении пары слуг и охраны отправились в Гавань. Рейгар предпочел лошадей кораблю и Эртур без слов понял это. Верховых сложней было перехватить, а после восстания Дарклина ожидать можно было чего угодно.  
Дорога оказалась легкой, по пути им не встретилось ни разбойников, ни других неприятностей. Рейгар молчал, размышляя над разговором, который предстоял ему. Эртур следил за дорогой.  
Гавань встретила их шумными овациями — кто-то на воротах заметил группу всадников и собралась толпа. Рейгар не понимал, почему народ так оживлен, но когда навстречу выехал Коннингтон, часть вопросов исчезла.  
— Мой принц, — Джон глубоко поклонился. Из-за того, что он сидел верхом, его движение казалось опасным. — Эртур, — еще один поклон — подчеркнуто небрежный.  
Рейгар мысленно улыбнулся — что бы ни происходило, Джон оставался собой. Будь при Рейгаре ссохшийся древний старик, Джон и к нему стал бы ревновать с не меньшим усердием.  
— В чем дело? — Рейгар кивнул на стену, где толпа выкрикивала его имя.  
— Ваш отец обратился к ним с речью, — Джон ловко отодвинул в сторону кобылу Эртура и поехал рядом. — Показал им вашего брата.  
— Он показал им Визериса? — Рейгар поторопил коня. — Что еще произошло? Море не вышло из берегов?  
— Вам это не понравится, мой принц, — по лицу Джона было хорошо видно, что ему новость тоже не пришлась по душе.  
— Свадьба? — догадался Рейгар. На свете было не так уж много вещей, способных огорчить Коннингтона.  
— Будет турнир, — сказал Джон вместо ответа.  
— Посмотрим, — Рейгар спрыгнул с коня, передал поводья служке и начал долгий подъем.  
Его ожидал сложный разговор, но он знал, как повернуть его в нужном направлении. Восстание сильно изменило отца, но даже этот новый король остается Таргариеном, а значит...  
— Нет, — Эйрис, второй своего имени, вскочил с трона. — Нет, я не хочу об этом слышать.  
— Мой король, — Рейгар заставил себя опуститься на колено. Он делал это без труда, если они оставались одни, но вокруг собралась толпа придворных. Будто почувствовав настроение кронпринца, Эйрис закричал:  
— Все вон!  
Они разлетелись, как стая мошкары. Остались только гвардейцы — они были частью Эйриса. Сир Барристан стоял возле трона с застывшим лицом.  
— Мой король, выслушайте меня.  
— Я слаб, — шатаясь, король спустился по ступеням к подножию трона и наклонился к Рейгару. — Если это повторится...  
— Не повторится, мой король, я лично...  
— Не смей перебивать меня, — Эйрис замахнулся для удара, но сдержался. Еще месяц назад он без малейших колебаний ударил бы любого. В заточении что-то изменилось.  
— Мой король, я знаю о вашем намерении укрепить союз с Ланнистерами, но...  
Молчать было нельзя. Рейгар понял, что у него появился шанс вырваться. Что бы ни сотворил сир Барристан, это было чудом, и второго такого может не быть.  
— Рейгар, — голос короля смягчился. — Я не отдам тебя в лапы львам.  
Рейгар поднял голову в изумлении.  
— Дорн? — вырвалось у него.  
— Посмотрим, — ответил Эйрис.  
— Мой король, прошу вас, не заставляйте меня...  
— Будешь ждать вечность?! — рявкнул Эйрис. Настроение его менялось, как погода в шторм.  
— Мой король, но ведь Визерис...  
— Мальчик, — закончил за него король, тяжело выдыхая, словно боролся с самим собой. — Рейгар, посмотри в глаза правде, даже если у тебя родится сестра, тебе придется ждать не меньше десяти лет до свадьбы, и все это время страна будет под угрозой. Смирись.  
— Мой король...  
— Перестань, — отрезал Эйрис и замолчал надолго. Потом вернулся к трону и сел на него, тяжело опираясь о подлокотники. Мечи за его спиной казались частью фигуры — так сильно он похудел.  
— Что с вами произошло, мой король? — решился Рейгар.  
— Предательство, — Эйрис жестко усмехнулся, — я рассчитаюсь за него не хуже Ланнистеров, будь уверен.  
— Не сомневаюсь в этом, мой король, — он действительно не сомневался.  
— Неужели? — Эйрис подался вперед, разглядывая кронпринца. — Быть может в таком случае _ты_ отомстишь за меня?  
— Если вы желаете этого, — Рейгар склонил голову.  
— Пожалуй, так будет лучше всего, — Эйрис, казалось, размышлял вслух. — Они хотели убить меня, Рейгар. Знаешь, кто стал бы королем после моей смерти?  
— Нет, мой король, вы не говорили мне об этом.  
Они ходили по грани, Рейгар чувствовал ее кожей, но если раньше Эйрис то и дело оступался, срываясь в бездну гнева, брызжа слюной от нетерпения, теперь он оставался собой. Жестоким, властным тираном.  
— Ты мой наследник, — сказал Эйрис, второй своего имени.  
«Белые Плащи слышали его», — сердце Рейгара забилось чаще.  
— Не хочу, чтобы вы грызлись после моей смерти, — в голосе Эйриса неожиданно послышалась горечь. Боль, которую раньше Рейгар, несмотря на свою знаменитую чуткость, не слышал. — Ты будешь защищать брата, и если тебе не суждено будет оставить наследника, он займет Железный Трон после твоей смерти.  
— Как пожелаете, мой король, — Рейгар постарался придать голосу отстраненность.  
— Ты отомстишь за меня, — сказал Эйрис. — Я хочу, чтобы Сумеречный Дол был уничтожен. Помнишь девиз своей семьи?  
— Да, мой король, — голова Рейгара склонилась еще ниже.  
— Приведите Визериса! — крикнул Эйрис, обращаясь к горстке фигур, собравшихся в тени возле бокового входа. Рейгар не замечал их до сих пор. Он поспешно склонил голову снова.  
Они молчали, король и кронпринц, ожидая. Рейгар думал о Сумеречном Доле и девизе своей семьи. «Пламя и кровь» — не нужно быть мудрецом, каковым в народе считают его, чтобы понять, чего хочет отец.  
— Встань, — приказал король.  
Рейгар поднялся. Ноги успели устать и болели, но он быстро забыл об этом, стоило ему заметить крошечную фигурку возле отца. Визерис держался за подол королевского платья и смотрел на Рейгара с недоверием. В огромным глазах отражались блики факелов тронного зала. Отец не любил дневной свет, предпочитая живое пламя.  
— Подойди ближе, — сказал Эйрис.  
Визерис дождался, когда Рейгар подойдет к лестнице и стал ловко спускаться вниз. Он был еще совсем крошкой, но у него получилось преодолеть все ступени. Оказавшись внизу, Визерис требовательно потянул Рейгара за штанину.  
— Пошли, — сказал маленький принц.  
Рейгар вопросительно посмотрел на отца.  
— Я многое понял, — сказал Эйрис. — Я мог остаться там надолго, я мог остаться там навсегда. У меня мало союзников. Ты — один из них. Отомсти Денису и его шлюхе, и возвращайся в Гавань.  
Рейгар протянул руку Визерису, его кожи коснулись тонкие пальчики. Тогда кронпринц наклонился и поднял брата на руки. Визерис, громко рассмеявшись, обнял его за шею.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Рейгар, закрывая глаза, потому что встретился взглядом с матерью. Рейла с беспокойством смотрела на братьев. Она не доверяла старшему сыну.  
Она никому не доверяла. Рейгар жалел ее, но не мог смириться с тем, что она сдалась. Она была сестрой-женой Эйриса, но бросила его наедине с безумием, позволила ему запереть Визериса в четырех стенах, перестала бороться.  
— Не подведи меня, — Эйрис кивнул нянькам, и те побежали забирать маленького принца из рук Рейгара.  
— Пламя и кровь, мой король, — прошептал кронпринц вместо прощания.  
* * *  
Он очнулся от горького привкуса на губах и растерянно посмотрел на горящие впереди здания.  
— Рейгар! — позади совершенно непочтительно кричал Эртур.  
— Нужно уходить, мой принц, — стальная хватка Коннингтона сомкнулась вокруг запястья Рейгара.  
Пахло сажей, жареным мясом, прогорклым маслом. Он провел свободной рукой по губам, надеясь избавиться от привкуса, но только скользнул по коже металлом.  
Бой был закончен — ни звона мечей, ни приказов, только крики раненых и утробные хрипы умирающих. Рейгар поскользнулся, отступая, но Коннингтон подхватил его, аккуратно обнял и помог идти дальше. В дружбе с ним были свои плюсы. Эртур сейчас толкнул бы его вперед и подбодрил грубым криком, а Рейгару нужно было подумать. Попытаться вспомнить, что произошло.  
— Ваш отец будет доволен, — сказал Джон, и по его мрачному тону стало ясно, что произошедшее едва ли похоже на славный подвиг. К ним Коннингтон относился с большим благоговением.  
— Я потерял сознание, Джон? — спросил Рейгар, пользуясь тем, что они были вдвоем. Коннингтон никому не расскажет об этом вопросе, будет хранить его, как подарок. Доверие своего принца.  
— Нет, мой принц, — они шли прочь из города, обходя обожженные трупы.  
— Что произошло, Джон?  
— Наш герой! — Эртур перехватил его у Джона и, как и следовало ожидать, толкнул вперед. Его прикосновение вызвало неожиданную вспышку гнева.  
«Как он смеет?!» — зарычало существо внутри Рейгара.  
— Что ты себе позволяешь? — возмутился Коннингтон.  
Рейгар был слишком обеспокоен временным помутнением рассудка, чтобы ждать, пока они закончат перепалку.  
— Оба, замолчите, — приказал он. — Мне нужно тихое место.  
— Теперь здесь так тихо, ваше высочество, что можно отпускать молитвы, — усмехнулся Эртур.  
«Да кто он такой?!» — существо мечтало броситься на гвардейца, растерзать его, окунуть в кипящее масло и наслаждаться криками.  
Рейгар надавил на виски и присел на землю. Его не волновало, что рядом несчастный воин пытался запихнуть обратно вывалившиеся потроха. Нужно было привести себя в порядок.  
— Мой принц, — Коннингтон сел позади и положил на плечи Рейгара ладони, обтянутые пропитавшеся кровью кожей. Запах крови заставил Рейгара проглотить слюну.  
— Что происходит? — прошептал кронпринц.  
Коннингтон прижал его к себе:  
— Вы ранены?  
— Нет, — пробормотал Рейгар. — Не знаю. Возможно. Голова...  
Коннингтон помог ему освободиться от шлема.  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Можете идти? Нам нужно продолжать идти, мой принц, скоро здесь все загорится.  
— Загорится? — Рейгар усмехнулся. — Я не боюсь огня, Джон.  
Слова, которые вырвались наружу, существовали сами по себе. Рейгар испугался их. Так мог говорить отец.  
— Поднимайтесь, мой принц, — лицо Джона, взволнованное, почти испуганное, показалось Рейгару уродливым.  
— Отпусти меня, — потребовал Рейгар.  
— Мой принц?  
— Отпусти! — шатаясь, Рейгар поднялся и сам пошел прочь от горящих домов. Джон и Эртур последовали за ним. Позади слышался грохот обваливающихся балок, стоны и крики тех, кто еще не успел умереть.  
Рейгар бездумно шел вперед, пытаясь вспомнить, как оказался в горящем городе.  
Глаза — он вспомнил глаза. Ужас в них, такой острый, что он испытал возбуждение.  
— Будь ты проклят! Будь ты проклят! — кричала она.  
Убить было недостаточно — Рейгар помнил божественное, восхитительное чувство ярости.  
— Мой принц! — тошнотворный голос Коннингтона вернул его в реальность.  
— Чего тебе? — грубо спросил Рейгар.  
— Что прикажете делать с пленными?  
— С пленными? — Рейгар замер. Ярость вернулась.  
— Ваше высочество, почему бы не подумать об этом на свежую голову, — предложил Эртур. В его словах была много мудрости, но от этого ярость Рейгара усилилась стократно.  
— Мне нужен костер, — сказал он, улыбаясь. — Мне нужен большой костер.  
* * *  
В тронном зале было тихо. Белые плащи молчали, король еще не явился, а Рейгар стоял напротив трона, вспоминая минувшую неделю. Величественный костер, вскинувшийся к небу, хор голосов, слившийся воедино и умолкший в унисон, когда обвалились верхние ряды бревен.  
Рейгар стоял так близко, что едва не подпалил волосы. Его пальцы почти касались пламени, когда оно занималось. Он смотрел в огонь и не мог унять сердцебиения. Казалось, сердце выпрыгнет из груди.  
«Неужели ты чувствуешь то же самое?» — подумал Рейгар, глядя на фигуру вошедшего в тронный зал короля. Эйрис окреп. Болезненная худоба отступала. Король остриг ногти, его волосы сияли чистотой, а одежда была хорошо подогнана портным. Казалось, безумие отступило, но стоило Рейгару поймать взгляд внимательных глаз, как стало ясно, что оно все еще здесь. Прячется на дне пурпурных колодцев.  
— Турнир, о котором я говорил тебе, состоится, — сказал Эйрис, но его глаза улыбались. Рейгар понял, что король решил подшутить над ним, поэтому почтительно промолчал.  
— Мы устроим его в честь королевы, — продолжил Эйрис.  
— Вы очень добры, мой король.  
— Напротив, — легко возразил Эйрис, — но я рад. У тебя родится сестра.  
— Что... как вы...  
У него не нашлось слов, чтобы задать вопрос. Он представил себе, что увидит наконец ту, кто станет его женой. У нее будут белые волосы и глаза пурпурного цвета, как у всех их крови. Пусть даже за долгие годы Дорн добавил коже смуглых оттенков. Она будет драконом.  
— Королева отдыхает, — сказал Эйрис, — но когда мейстер сочтет, что она окрепла, ты можешь повидать ее.  
— Благодарю, мой король, — ноги Рейгара сами подогнулись. Он представил себе, как возьмет ее за руку, подведет к побережью у Драконьего Камня и покажет алый закат. Ей понравится — конечно, ей понравится, ведь она будет его сестрой.  
— Ты порадовал меня, — Эйрис поднялся на ноги и легко спустился к Рейгару. Прошла всего неделя, а от его слабости не осталось и следа.  
— Они заслужили это, — произнес Рейгар, хотя часть его вопила от страха. Разве могут люди заслужить подобное? Кровь пропитала землю, огонь спалил даже лес вокруг. На месте Дола осталась выжженная пустыня. Много поколений не сможет вернуться в эту черную пустоту.  
— Я позволил чужакам настроить себя против своей семьи, — сказал Эйрис, жестом приказывая Рейгару встать.  
Они стояли вплотную друг к другу. Король положил ладонь на плечо кронпринца. Это напомнило о прикосновении Коннингтона, но ладонь Джона была холодной, а от этой даже сквозь одежду чувствовался жар.  
— Рейлу послали мне Боги, — сказал Эйрис. — Ты напомнил мне об этом.  
— Я? — удивленно спросил Рейгар.  
Эйрис провел ладонью вдоль его лица:  
— Она подарила мне тебя и Визериса. Я увидел вас вместе и вспомнил, как отец заставил нас с Рейлой пожениться. Наверное, это старость.  
— Нет, — возразил Рейгар.  
— Она — все, что у меня есть. Она и вы двое.  
— Отец...  
Он должен был задать вопрос. Безумие, которое охватило его в Сумеречном Доле, не давало покоя. Рейгар видел его отражение в языках пламени вокруг. Каждый факел шептал: «Сожги», стоило вспомнить привкус крови, он едва успевал уединиться.  
— Ты хотел что-то спросить, Рейгар? — король был в хорошем настроении.  
— Там, во время боя, я на минуту забыл, где нахожусь.  
Эйрис подтолкнул его в спину, и они пошли к боковому выходу.  
— Не здесь, — в голосе короля зазвучала сталь.  
Рейгар испугался. Не за себя, не за свое благополучие, а за несколько счастливых минут, когда рядом с ним был сильный правитель, а не безумец, готовый казнить невиновных. Неужели от его неловкого вопроса все рухнет?  
Они шли по коридору, когда Эйрис нарушил молчание. Позади них на расстоянии не меньше двадцати шагов шел сир Барристан.  
— Пламя и кровь, — сказал король. Его пальцы сжались вокруг плеча Рейгара. — Ты почувствовал их.  
— Да.  
— Теперь они всегда будут с тобой, — хватка усилилась, причиняя боль. — В нас течет кровь драконов, Рейгар. Теперь ты понимаешь, что это не пустые слова?  
— Что мне делать?  
— Что сможешь, — король ослабил хватку. — Постарайся не причинить близким больше боли, чем они способны выдержать.  
Они вышли к балкону, выходящему на внутренний двор. Няньки и два гвардейца развлекали маленького Визериса.  
— Он тоже почувствует это, — сказал король, опираясь на бортик.  
Рейгар посмотрел на брата, который бегал за нянькой, громко хохоча и размахивая руками. Та уклонялась и подбадривала его визгом.  
«Ты не представляешь себе, с чем играешь», — мрачно подумал Рейгар.  
Пройдет десять, пятнадцать лет, и ты будешь молиться, чтобы он не вспомнил об этой игре.  
Отец снова обнял его за плечи.  
— Береги его. Таргариены не умирают своей смертью, Рейгар. Надеюсь, ни меня, ни тебя этот позор не коснется. Когда я погибну, только ты сможешь ответить на его вопросы.  
Рейгар тоже оперся о бортик. Визерис, будто почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают, замер и стал озираться. Нянька продолжала визжать и хохотала.  
«Где они взяли ее? В веселом доме?»  
— Папа! — крикнул Визерис, заметив на балконе знакомую фигуру. — Братик!  
— Он очень красив, — вслух подумал Рейгар.  
— Иногда мне страшно оставлять его даже с ними, — отозвался Эйрис. — Раньше мне говорили, что прекраснее моего сына нет никого на свете, теперь они не знают, кого из вас хвалить первым.  
— Его, — уверенно ответил Рейгар.  
— Меня беспокоит твоя дружба с Коннингтоном, — неожиданно сказал Эйрис. В его словах не было и тени неприязни. Будто он интересовался, какие блюда Рейгар желает видеть за ужином.  
— Напрасно, — ответил Рейгар. — Беспокоиться не о чем.  
— Ты уверен, что сможешь вечно держать его на поводке?  
Рейгар развернулся к отцу. Знакомые пурпурные глаза смотрели хитро и прямо. Он знал о чувствах Коннингтона, разумеется, знал. Ему было интересно.  
— Уверен, — ответил Рейгар. — Он не посмеет.  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы у него был твой характер, — Эйрис перевел взгляд на Визериса. Теперь маленький дракон возился с деревянным мечом.  
— Он справится.  
— Я приказал тебе уничтожить Сумеречный Дол из-за него, — сказал Эйрис.  
— Из-за Визериса?  
— Они захватили меня, и я не сломался благодарю храбрости сира Барристана. Он пришел вовремя. День, два, и Боги знают, что могло случиться. Я думал о нем. О тебе. О Рейле. Вы могли оказаться на моем месте.  
Договорив, Эйрис легко оттолкнул от себя Рейгара, давай понять, что не стоит идти за ним следом, а потом отправился прочь по коридору.  
— Отец? — окликнул Рейгар.  
Король ненадолго замер.  
— Я рад, что смог помочь.  
Эйрис молча кивнул и пошел дальше.  
* * *  
Рейгар прижимал к себе брата, пытаясь унять истерику.  
— Убей ее! Убей! Ненавижу ее!  
— Тихо, — шептал Рейгар, удерживая дергающееся, рыдающее, напряженное до предела тело.  
— Ненавижу!  
— Я знаю, — Рейгар знал, что отпускать нельзя, хотя ему казалось, что своей хваткой он может сломать хрупкую фигурку.  
Визерису было всего четырнадцать, когда он впервые почувствовал вкус крови. Настоящей крови, той, от которой не отвернешься. В шуточном поединке с оруженосцем он раскроил тому губу и впопыхах вытер перемазанной кровью кожей собственные. Глупость, которую даже несчастным случаем не назовешь. Рейгар знал, что было потом. Свернувшийся в животе комок возбуждения, жар, паника.  
Оруженосцу хватило ума сбежать, а Визерис остался наедине с этим ужасом и просидел во дворе, пока его не нашли няньки.  
Рейла отказывалась выгнать их прочь. Будь на их месте Рейгар, он нашел бы нужные слова, но няньки внушили Визерису страх перед собственным телом. Боги знают, кто научил их таким словам, но когда Рейгар выяснил, в чем дело, было уже поздно. Визерис шептал молитвы, искупая вину.  
— Ненавижу, когда роются в моих вещах! Ненавижу!  
Рейгар терпеливо ждал. Истерика прекратится. Визерис еще очень юн, он толком не понимает, чего хочет. Им повезло, что оруженосец был достаточно проворен и недостаточно красив.  
— Я подарю тебе другой, — сдался Рейгар. Королева вряд ли обрадуется такому подарку, но ему уже много лет не было дела до королевы. Закрывшись в башне, она воспитывала Дейенерис. Девочку, которую Рейгар видел два раза в жизни. Как можно воспитать дракона в башне?  
Но у него был Визерис. И ему нужна была помощь.  
— Обещаешь? — безупречные черты лица разгладились, покрасневшие глаза с надеждой смотрели на Рейгара.  
— Обещаю, — ответил кронпринц. — Хочешь, ты сам выберешь?  
— Хочу! Пойдем сейчас!  
Отказать Визерису было невозможно. На это была способна только запертая в башне вместе с Дейенерис Рейла, да еще безликие няньки — ее глаза, уши, руки. Одна из них, отыскав в вещах Визериса боевой нож, забрала его и устроила принцу выволочку.  
Забыв о слезах, Визерис повел брата в противоположное крыло замка.  
— Выгонишь ее?  
Рейгар знал, что не сможет сказать «нет».  
Не потому что Визерис заплачет или станет требовать — нет. Визерис никогда не плакал по таким пустякам. Сейчас истерика началась из-за того, что служанка залезла в его вещи и отобрала подарок. Нож подарил Эртур, из его рук это был единственно возможный подарок.  
Визерису нравилось играть с ножом, а еще — Рейгар был уверен в этом, потому что сам мог ночами напролет рассекать тонкую кожу — он мог при помощи тонкого лезвия добраться до крови. Объяснить это няньке и даже Рейле невозможно. Идти к отцу? У короля хватает проблем, Север требует все больше воинов для Стены. Южане недовольны. Рейгар уже на следующей неделе должен отправиться в Винтерфелл, чтобы своими глазами увидеть доказательства, собранные Старками.  
Он не мог оставить Визериса в таком состоянии.  
Возле открытого сундука с оружием принц превратился в жадину. Он вытащил ножи и кинжалы один за другим, бросил их на ковер и полез за новыми. Хорошо, что ему еще не приходило в голову поджечь что-нибудь крупнее факела, с которыми он не расстается.  
— Этот, — на вытянувшейся тонкой ладони Рейгар увидел простую охотничью игрушку, Боги знают когда подаренную на очередном турнире.  
— Он твой.  
— Правда?!  
Визерис кинулся на шею и случайно — конечно, как же иначе? — задел плечо Рейгара. Они заметили это не сразу. Только когда, перемазавшись в крови, Визерис начал облизывать губы.  
— Нет, — вытянув руку, Рейгар попытался остановить брата, но разве сам он на его месте смог бы остановиться?  
В огромных раскрасневшихся глазах отразилось то, чему Рейгар знал только одно название. Не прощаясь, кронпринц вышел из собственной комнаты и отправился в город.  
Эртур знал, где найти шлюху. Эртур знал, где найти что угодно. Теперь сгодился бы даже Коннингтон, но его вовремя отослал прочь король. И разве можно винить его в несправедливости, когда при дворе рос Визерис? Рейгар сам готов был отослать навязчивого воина подальше. Отец просто опередил его.  
В борделе, выбрав светловолосую девицу, Рейгар позволил себе достать нож. У Мизинца можно было позволить себе даже больше, но Рейгар знал, что у таких излишеств своя цена. Мастер над монетой молчит, пока «товар» портят в меру, стоит увлечься, и каждый поход в веселый дом будет стоить Рейгару состояние.  
— Его высочество желает выпить? — Мизинец возникал, как по волшебству, когда Рейгар выходил из комнаты, оставив девушку наедине с оплатой.  
Рейгара раздражала эта услужливость, но теперь ему нужно было выпить. Напиться, если уж на то пошло.  
— Желает.  
Мизинец почтительно поклонился и отвел Рейгара в просторную комнату с большим количеством диванов и кресел, где на столе были разложены легкие закуски и стояло несколько бутылок вина.  
— Что его высочество...  
— Что угодно, — отрезал Рейгар.  
Мизинец разлил вино по бокалам и первым выпил из своего. Он один из всех в малом совете знал, что именно этот жест кронпринц и король считают почтительным. Другие ждали, пока его высочество сделает первый глоток.  
Как будто мало историй об отравленных королях.  
— Я слышал, вы отправляетесь на Север, — начал Мизинец.  
Рейгар понял, что ему нужна услуга. Это было хорошо. Когда ясно, чего хочет от тебя человек, жить намного проще.  
— Старки утверждают, что нужно открыть заброшенные замки на Стене.  
— Могу ли я попросить его высочество о небольшом одолжении? — решился Мизинец. Вероятно, политика в сложившейся ситуации его не волновала.  
— Можешь, — Рейгару нравилось говорить с Петиром прямо. В отличие от многих мастер над монетой умел делать это ненавязчиво.  
— Вы, вероятно, встретите там леди-жену Брандона Старка, — сказал Петир, доставая из складок одежды небольшое письмо. — Я был бы признателен вашему высочеству в высшей степени, если бы вы передали ей это. Если пожелаете, вы можете прочесть его сейчас или позже.  
— Кейтилин, — пробормотал Рейгар. — Ты знал ее?  
— Мы росли вместе, — Петир вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я передал ей письмо, и чтобы Брандон Старк не узнал об этом?  
— Ваше высочество весьма... проницательны.  
— Ты знаешь, как отец относится к Старкам. Уже много веков они наш щит на Севере.  
— Уверяю, ваше высочество, речь не идет о непристойных, предосудительных вещах.  
— В таком случае, почему Брандону не стоит видеть его?  
— Брандон Старк тяжелый человек, — Петир нахмурился. — Вряд ли он способен понять, что такое невинная детская дружба. В отличие от вашего высочества.  
Рейгар взял письмо.  
— В отличие от моего высочества, — пробормотал он. — Есть что добавить?  
— Только если ваше высочество этого хочет.  
— Пожалуй, нет, — Рейгар спрятал письмо. — Что насчет ответной любезности, Мизинец?  
— Что угодно, ваше высочество, — Петир опять глубоко поклонился.  
Рейгар понял, что письмо, которое он так небрежно взял и спрятал в карман, по-настоящему важно мастеру над монетой.  
— Брандон Старк ничего не узнает, — пообещал Рейгар. — Ты знаешь нянек, которых королева приставила к моему брату в прошлом месяце?  
Петир поморщился:  
— Весьма... благочестивые особы.  
— Думаю, они не так благочестивы, как хотят показаться, — Рейгар одарил Петира долгим взглядом.  
— Думаю, вы правы, ваше высочество. Ваша наблюдательность у всех на устах.  
— Петир, — Рейгар рассмеялся, — зачем этот спектакль?  
— Когда только двое знают о представлении, оно вдвойне интересней, ваше высочество, — Петир легко поклонился. — Могу я поделиться наблюдением?  
— Делись, — Рейгар налил себе еще вина. Запасы Петира оказались вполне приличными.  
— Молодой принц вырос.  
Рейгар замер с кубком, поднесенным к губам.  
— Быть может, он найдет наше общество интересным?  
Рейгар залпом выпил вино.  
— Не вздумай сказать об этом королю.  
— Я говорю вам, ваше высочество, — Петир застыл в поклоне.  
— Все, что мне нужно сейчас, избавиться от этих клуш. С остальным я разберусь, когда вернусь от Старков. Надеюсь, дорога не займет много времени.  
— Возможно, в компании вам будет не так скучно?  
Рейгар рассмеялся — вино помогло расслабиться.  
— Петир, сядь. Ты знаешь, кому служишь, и не заблуждаешься на этот счет. Твой предшественник наводил на меня скуку — от его бесконечных пиров болел желудок. Кроме того, не знаю, как он при этом не опустошил казну. Ты ведь понимаешь, что компания, которую ты предлагаешь мне, вряд ли вернется обратно?  
— Издержки, ваше высочество, — Петир занял кресло напротив и долил себе еще вина.  
— Нет, Петир, я не хочу подобных издержек.  
— Как вам будет угодно.  
— Петир, я говорю серьезно. Твои девушки добры и терпеливы, но это все, что мне нужно от них.  
— Вы много сделали для Семи Королевств, — ответил Петир. — Если это все, чем они могут быть полезны для вас, почему бы...  
— Нет, — отрезал Рейгар. — Петир, знаешь, что бывает с человеком, который дразнит льва?  
— Полагаю, ему выплачивают долг, — Петир дипломатично улыбнулся.  
Рейгар оценил шутку.  
— Драконы не выплачивают долгов, — сказал он. — Знаешь, что они делают?  
— Я слышал истории о Сумеречном Доле, ваше высочество.  
— Что ты думаешь об этом, Петир?  
— Они заслужили то, что вы подарили им.  
* * *  
В холодном замке Старков было не много развлечений. По большей части здесь напивались и ели. Брандон Старк предпочитал проводить время за охотой, а еще любил навещать вассалов неожиданными визитами.  
Рейгар с тоской смотрел на юг. Единственным утешением были жаркие очаги и факелы, широкие, массивные, не похожие на южные. Возле них Рейгар мог согреться.  
От письма, которое передал Рейгар, несчастная Кейтилин отказалась, потупившись. Она была бледной и напомнила Рейлу. Так же, как Рейла, Кейтилин воспитывала дочь. Малышка везде ходила за мамой, укутанная в тяжелую одежду. Брандон почти не обращал внимания на жену и дочь.  
Многочисленные родственники Брандона были похожи на него, как две капли воды. Они звали Рейгара охотиться, хотели устроить шуточный турнир, стреляли в мишени прямо во дворе. Словом, вели себя как дети.  
Ночью, плотно закрыв дверь и ставни, Рейгар садился вплотную к огню и доставал из сапога нож. Тот самый, что отобрали у Визериса. Перед отъездом он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии забрать сокровище у няньки. Даже уволенная за блуд в замке, она ухитрилась прибрать к рукам нож Визериса. Возможно, выполняла наказ королевы, но куда вероятнее хотела продать сокровище.  
Рейгар позволил себе не сдерживаться — бил наотмашь, а потом выхватил нож и долго слушал пронзительные крики. В конце она проклинала его, совсем как Серала Дарклин, и от воспоминания возбуждение только усилилось. Он вышел из лачуги опустошенный, чувствуя удовлетворение, которого не было уже много лет.  
Сидя возле очага Старков, он подбрасывал дерево в пасть пламени и протягивал руки к оранжевым лентам. Когда жар становился достаточно сильным, он закатывал рукав и, опустив лезвие в раскаленные угли, несколько секунд разглядывал переливы. Потом ждал, пока металл остынет и после прикладывал к тонкой коже на запястьях. Когда выступала кровь, он давил на лезвие чуть сильнее, чтобы рана не затянулась слишком быстро. Потом, отбросив нож, позволял себе облизать капли и вспоминал. Кровь, ее вкус, запах, все, что она принесла ему.  
Старки медлили с доказательством. Рейгар терял терпение. Бесконечные попойки, не приносившие удовлетворения, больше похожие на пирушки простонародья, заставляли его, сцепив зубы, ждать. Король не хотел оскорбить своего преданного вассала, кронпринцу велено было выказывать уважение.  
Прошла неделя, прежде чем в комнату Рейгара пришел Эддард Старк, младший брат, известный тихим, почти скромным характером.  
— Если ваше высочество желает увидеть своими глазами существо, которое мой брат отыскал за Стеной, мы спустимся в усыпальницу.  
Иметь дело с Эддардом было проще. В крошечной клетке в глубине древней крипты Рейгар увидел _существо_. Оно было мертвым, от него веяло холодом, стоять возле него было противно. Рейгар вытащил факел из крепления на стене и поднес ближе — существо завизжало и попыталось выбраться из клетки.  
— Они боятся огня, ваше высочество, — сказал Эддард.  
— Их много? — спросил Рейгар.  
— Мой брат считает, что нет, — ответил Эддард.  
— Как считаешь ты?  
— Никак, ваше высочество, — Эддард смущенно нахмурился и отступил в сторону. Из сумрака вышла девочка, облаченная в легкий доспех.  
— Я видела их, ваше высочество.  
— Ты?  
— Лианна видела их во сне, — сказал Эддард.  
— Во сне?  
— Они настоящие, ваше высочество, — Лианна подошла к клетке и достала из ножен легкий укороченный меч. Им она пронзила существо, но вреда не причинила. Раздался очередной визг.  
— Мертвецы, — прошептал Рейгар.  
— Армия мертвецов, — подтвердила Лианна.  
Вернувшись в свою комнату, Рейгар понял, что видел достаточно.  
Нужно было возвращаться.  
* * *  
История о мертвецах произвела на короля неизгладимое впечатление. Много раз Эйрис просил подробно повторить рассказ о крипте, мрачном создании, звуках, которое оно издавало, запахах, которые почувствовал Рейгар.  
— Девчонка видела армию мертвецов, — бормотал Эйрис.  
Король не был глуп, Рейгар знал это. И еще Рейгар знал, что именно по этой причине Эйрис верил в то, что иные считали чепухой. Он верил в драконов. В проклятые земли далеко на севере, от которых Семь Королевств защищала Стена.  
— Драконы, — бормотал король, склонившись над картой. — Как нам нужны драконы.  
— Ваше величество, позвольте мне отправиться за Стену, — это был Стеффон Баратеон, один из немногих приближенных короля, которым доверял Рейгар. Стеффон занял место десницы после того, как Ланнистеров выгнали из Гавани.  
— Глупости, — тихо отозвался король — он был так погружен в свои мысли, что Рейгар засомневался, понял ли отец, что просил у него десница.  
— Старки защищали Север много зим, — сказал Рейгар, дав королю время подумать. Советники посмотрели на кронпринца. — Девочка не была напугана, она была уверена, как бывают уверены жрецы и пророки. Брандону удалось поймать одного мертвеца, и он считает, что нужно открыть замки, а она... Лианна, она считает, что даже замки не помогут нам, когда придет зима.  
— Можем ли мы рисковать, отправляя людей на смерть? Не лучше ли на время отступить, ваше высочество? — Мизинец болезненно воспринял отказ Кейтилин и даже не пытался скрыть это в присутствии Рейгара. Он смял письмо и выбросил его, но, по всей видимости, продолжал волноваться за своего «друга».  
— Стену построили не просто так, Петир, — ответил Рейгар. — Мертвецы не остановятся сами. Если Лианна хоть отчасти права, нам предстоит сражение. Тяжелый бой, возможно, десятки тяжелых стычек.  
— Нам нужны драконы, — повторил Эйрис и очнулся. — Где Варис?  
— Я здесь, ваше величество, — Паук вышел из тени колонны.  
— Ты рассказывал мне о сокровище, которое твой знакомый отыскал на богатом рынке. Помнишь наш разговор?  
— Помню, ваше величество, — Паук поклонился.  
— Пусть назовет цену. В казне достаточно средств, чтобы заплатить ее.  
— Ваше величество, это просто миф, — встрял Стеффон.  
— Миф? — Эйрис бросил на него исполненный ярости взгляд, но сдержался. Он сдерживался уже много лет, и они все видели это — ежедневную борьбу, которую король вел с собой. — Пусть миф. Считайте это моей блажью. Варис, заплати сколько потребуется.  
После совета Рейгар дождался возможности поговорить с королем наедине и спросил, о чем говорили Паук и десница.  
— Драконы, — Эйрис устало вздохнул — каждый бой отнимал у него много сил. — Варис рассказал мне, что в Эссосе его давний друг отыскал три яйца.  
— Они настоящие?  
— Вне всяких сомнений. Но толку от них мало, разве не так? Даже если это настоящие яйца, это не настоящие драконы. А они нужны нам, Рейгар, теперь я знаю, зачем. У меня всегда было это чувство. Знание, что я должен найти способ разжечь огонь. Может для этого мы нужны? Как думаешь? Впрочем, неважно. Если у Вариса получится, нам придется потратить много сил на то, чтобы разгадать их секрет.  
В другое время мысли о драконах заняли бы Рейгара надолго, но теперь он вынужден был бороться с собственной матерью. Получив свободу от супруга, Рейла проявила характер. Когда Рейгар вернулся, возле Визериса толклись уже не две, а четыре няньки. У каждой была своя задача, одна учила его валирийскому, другая одевала и причесывала, третья следила, чтобы принц выполнял задания учителей, а четвертая готовила и приносила еду.  
— У меня от них голова кругом, — пожаловался Визерис, когда Рейгар выгнал нянек прочь. У них было время, пока они не добежали до башни Рейлы и не вернулись обратно.  
— Ты говорил отцу?  
— Отцу? — Визерис нахмурился. — Он — король, а ты отправился на север. Происходит что-то важное, так? Зачем ему разбираться с моими няньками? Если уж я с ними не справлюсь, как я буду помогать тебе управлять Королевствами, когда его не станет?  
— Ты собрался мне помогать?  
— Сир Барристан говорит, это мой долг.  
— Долг?  
— Нет, — Визерис нахмурился еще сильнее, — ты не подумай, я не жалуюсь! Нет, я не так сказал. Он умеет говорить по-другому. Я _хочу_ помогать тебе.  
— Они больше не рылись в твоих вещах? — Рейгар решил сменить тему разговора. К чему говорить о том, что произойдет спустя десятилетия?  
— Нет, — Визерис отвернулся.  
Соврал. Лгать, глядя Рейгару в глаза, принц не мог.  
— Они забрали нож?  
— Так лучше, — Визерис не поворачивался.  
— Лучше?  
— Да, мне так лучше, — он провел по волосам, украдкой смахивая слезы, стараясь, чтобы Рейгар не заметил. — Зачем мне нож? Меня же охраняют.  
— Ты принц, — Рейгар развернул его лицом к себе и заставил посмотреть в глаза. — Ты от крови дракона. Они не имеют права. Ты понял?  
— Мама расстроится, — Визерис виновато улыбнулся.  
— Она говорила с тобой?  
— Нет, — принц потряс головой, — так няньки говорят.  
— Если ей так хочется, чтобы ты не держал при себе оружия, пусть спустится и скажет сама. Она твоя мать.  
— Твоя тоже, — с сомнением сказал Визерис.  
— Хватит с тебя нянек, пойдем.  
Разговор с королем дорого обошелся им. Королева пришла в ужас. Она отказалась есть и заявила, что не станет кормить дочь, пока ее старшие дети не образумятся.  
«Безумие ходит за нами по пятам, оно касается даже тех, кто живет взаперти», — думал Рейгар.  
Король поднялся в башню в окружении гвардейцев, заставил сира Барристана выломать дверь, подхватил на руки маленькую Дейенерис и с ней вместе спустился в замок. Девочка растерянно обнимала его и без остановки плакала. Сначала от криков матери, потом от яркого света и шума столпившейся поглазеть прислуги.  
— Она сошла с ума, — губы короля дрожали, когда он говорил об этом Рейгару. — Я думал, она не хочет видеть моего безумия, и решил дать ей свободу. Она сошла с ума вместо меня. — Он много выпил тем вечером и велел Рейгару увезти брата и сестру на Драконий Камень.  
Дейенерис, прощаясь с отцом, плакала вдвое сильнее. Она никак не могли разжать руки, Эйрису пришлось причинить ей боль, чтобы поставить на землю.  
— Нет, пожалуйста! — тонкий голос, исполненный отчаяния и страха, мог заставить кого угодно сжалиться, но Рейгар знал, что чем дальше девочка будет от матери, тем лучше.  
Эйрис не мог покинуть Гавань, как не мог расстаться с Рейлой, забравшей часть его безумия себе.  
Рейгар остался в старой крепости предков на пять полных лет. Сир Барристан, которого Эйрис отправил вместе с детьми, а еще Эртур и Освелл научили Визериса владеть мечом, луком и сражаться верхом, а Дейенерис, глядя на брата, не вылезала из седла. Рейгар подарил ей кобылу, и узнав об этом многочисленные вассалы стали отправлять лучших лошадей к Драконьему Камню.  
Маленькая, заплаканная девочка быстро окрепла. Когда ей стало ясно, что она может гулять по замку, на побережье, вдоль обтесанных ветром скал, слезы высохли сами. Иногда она скучала по матери, но скорее по привычке или из-за того, что редкие гости Камня спрашивали ее об этом.  
Глядя на подросшую Дейенерис, Рейгар пытался представить себе их будущее. Каждый вечер, листая книги, просматривая карты, он представлял себе, что через два, три десятка лет они с Дейенерис станут королем и королевой.  
Чем старше она становилась, тем страшнее было Рейгару.  
Он не любил ее.  
Не так, как один дракон любит другого. Не так, как он представлял, когда Рейла носила Дейенерис в своем животе.  
Он думал, что будет готов ради нее на все, но даже глупые, мелкие просьбы сбивали его с толку.  
Она ничего не знала о его сомнениях, Рейла не рассказала дочери о природе. Пришлось позвать мудрую фрейлину королевы, частую гостью Камня, Элию Мартелл, для важного разговора. Рейгар знал, что деликатная, добрая Элия найдет нужные слова, и после их беседы Дейенерис ничуть не расстроилась, не испугалась. Она вела себя, как и прежде, будто не знала, что ей предстоит, когда она вырастет.  
— Она красивая, — сказал однажды Визерис, наблюдая за сестрой. Дейенерис скакала на любимой лошади вдоль побережья. В такие минуты она обо всем забывала и порой закрывала глаза.  
— Кто? — забывшись, спросил Рейгар.  
— Дени, — Визерис удивленно посмотрел на брата. Ему было двадцать, он развлекал себя поединками с гвардейцами, подолгу сидел на каменных стенах, глядя за горизонт, и кропотливо изучал историю своей семьи, иной раз целыми днями сидел за книгами.  
— Да, конечно.  
Рейгар согласился из вежливости, а сам представил себе, что Визерис может влюбиться в нее. По-настоящему, как влюбился Эйгон Завоеватель в своих сестер.  
Ему стало тошно. Он не хотел видеть Визериса рядом с ней. Он не хотел видеть Визериса рядом с любой женщиной. И с мужчиной — это было бы еще хуже. Однажды навестить Элию приезжал ее брат, Оберин, и то, как он смотрел на принца, заставляло Рейгара скрипеть зубами от злости.  
Возможно, Элия так часто бывала в замке неспроста. Вряд ли Мартеллы отправили ее так далеко из чувства долга перед своим королем. Она могла бы соблазнить Рейгара.  
Или Визериса, подсказал голосок внутри.  
— Она похожа на маму? — спросил вдруг Визерис.  
— Дени?  
— Да. Я иногда стараюсь вспомнить, как она выглядела. Ты помнишь?  
Рейгар помнил похудевшую от бесконечных обетов Богам Рейлу, которая тянула к Дейенерис скрюченные пальцы, заламывала руки и выла, как животное.  
— Нет, — сказал он, отвернувшись.  
— А я вот не помню, — ответил Визерис. Не упрекнул брата за ложь, никак не заострил на ней внимания. Просто не услышал ее.  
Вдали от Гавани он стал спокойнее. С ним остались лишь импульсивность и любознательность. Вооружившись ими, Визерис мог разбудить брата посреди ночи, чтобы показать древнее созвездие, по которому моряки ориентировались, когда пересекали море.  
«Оно изменилось, видишь?» — Визерис указывал тонким пальцем на россыпь точек, но Рейгар не мог думать о звездах, когда брат был так близко.  
— Она станет твоей женой? — спросил Визерис.  
Рейгар долго разглядывал его безупречное лицо:  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Не станет.  
Элия зря тратит время. Все они. Он не сможет связать себя узами священного брака, пока это лицо существует на свете.  
— Почему?  
Рейгар достал из сапога нож — старый подарок Эртура Визерису. Нож, который путешествовал в Винтерфелл.  
— Откуда он у тебя? — заинтересовался Визерис.  
— Он твой, — Рейгар передал сокровище.  
— Я думал, она забрала его себе.  
— Так и было.  
— Ты вернул его? Когда? Ты ведь все время здесь, с нами.  
— Много лет назад, — ответил Рейгар. — Перед отъездом на Север.  
— Он был у тебя? Все эти годы?  
Визерис вертел на ладони старый подарок. Теперь он умел ловко обращаться с оружием — лезвие блестело в его руке.  
— Да, — ответил Рейгар.  
Он не знал, поймет ли Визерис, что он хочет сказать ему. Он даже не знал, что именно хочет сказать.  
— Тебе не скучно здесь? — спросил Визерис, спрятав нож в сапог.  
— Нет, — это было частью ответа.  
— Раньше я думал, ты здесь из-за нее, — он снова посмотрел на фигурку сестры. Лошадь и всадница замерли возле кромки воды.  
— Раньше я тоже так думал.  
— Значит дело не в ней?  
— Нет, — люди считали его красноречивым, но он не мог подобрать нужных слов.  
— Во мне? — Визерис отвернулся, а Рейгар не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
Они долго стояли на побережье, Дейенерис устала, она спешилась и повела лошадь к замку. На братьев она не обратила внимания — ее прогулки были не для них. Ей просто нравилось скакать верхом и разговаривать с лошадью. Они понимали друг друга.  
«Животных она понимает лучше, чем людей» — подумал Рейгар.  
Солнце подкатилось к кромке воды. Рейгар вспомнил, как много лет назад стоял точно так же и разглядывал горизонт.  
— Посмотри вперед, — он обошел Визериса, взял его правую руку и вытянул к солнцу, — вот сюда. Видишь? В детстве я воображал, что солнце — это огромный дракон, который защищает землю от холода. И когда солнце садилось, я пытался разглядеть его фигуру. Смотри внимательно.  
— Он спит, — прошептал Визерис. — Свернулся клубком, как кошка, и спит.  
Рейгар положил голову на плечо брата. Раньше он думал, что на месте Визериса будет стоять маленькая Дени, но они не были созданы друг для друга. Она была его родственницей, он желал ей добра, но не хотел, чтобы она знала этот секрет.  
— Я боялся, что однажды дракон проснется, — сказал он Визерису.  
Тонкие горячие пальцы легли ему на шею.  
— Если он проснется, он станет твоим другом. Чего тут бояться? Ты сам дракон.  
Рейгар закрыл глаза и втянул носом запах чужого тела. Перемешавшись с солью моря, травами, растущими на холмах, кожей доспеха, этот запах казался самым прекрасным на свете.  
— Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что хочу помогать, когда вырасту? — тихо спросил Визерис.  
— Помню, — Рейгар не открывал глаза, наслаждаясь мгновеньем.  
— Я вырос, — сказал Визерис. — Мы зря сидим здесь. Мы можем помочь на войне.  
— Ты хочешь на войну? — Рейгар обнял брата левой рукой и прижал к себе.  
— Я хочу туда, где до нас никому не будет дела, — ответил Визерис. — Мне надоело, что они возятся вокруг меня.  
— Отец не позволит оставить Дени одну, — Рейгар не считал свои аргументы серьезными, он просто хотел продолжить разговор, чтобы еще дольше держать Визериса в своих руках.  
— Ланнистеры готовят атаку, Брандон просит больше черных плащей, Дорн собирается оставить нас.  
— Ты много знаешь.  
— У меня есть глаза и уши.  
— Самые красивые на свете.  
— Рейгар, — Визерис был недоволен. — Отец отправил нас сюда, чтобы мать не превратила Дени в затворницу. Теперь сестра обгонит любого верхом. Ты выполнил поручение, разве не так?  
— В Королевской Гавани много людей, брат. Не все желают нам добра.  
— Боишься?  
— Не за себя.  
Визерис оттолкнул его и, указывая пальцем в лицо, сделал пару шагов назад:  
— Вы не желаете видеть во мне ничего, кроме куклы. Мать наряжала меня в новое платье каждый день, как будто я был игрушкой. Отец едва не запер. И теперь ты? _Ты_? Я — дракон, и если вы думаете, что меня нужно защищать...  
Рейгар подошел ближе и обнял его, игнорируя попытки Визериса вырваться.  
— Я хочу защитить тебя, потому что ты дракон, — прошептал он. — Единственный дракон, который мне нужен. Слышишь? Ты не кукла. Но если я потеряю тебя, я не знаю, зачем мне нужно будет все остальное.  
Визерис перестал вырываться. Он плакал. Рейгер не знал, от чего. Визерис плакал редко, всегда только в его обществе, когда другие не видели. Чаще всего от бессилия. Он давно хотел вырваться, каждое известие из Гавани он встречал надеждой, что король позволит им вернуться.  
— Я напишу ему, — пообещал Рейгар. — Обещаю, завтра же я напишу ему.  
— Он не позволит.  
— Я найду слова.  
Визерис обнял его и прижался, как будто боялся упасть с обрыва.  
— Мне здесь не скучно, — прошептал он. — Честное слово, брат, мне не скучно. Мне душно. Мне нечем дышать. Я люблю тебя. Если бы не это, я сошел бы с ума. Как мама.  
Эйрис ответил быстрее, чем они ожидали. Он обещал отправить пару кораблей, чтобы путешествие было безопасным. Он разрешил им вернуться.  
«Не рассказывай сестре о Рейле», — просил король. Рейгар не слышал его слов, но на пергаменте они казались не приказом, а просьбой. Рейлу ежедневно поили снадобьям помощники мейстера, но несмотря на их усилия королева почти все время находилась в бреду. Она звала дочь, велела казнить заговорщиков, вспоминала годы, проведенные с Визерисом. Пламя и кровь сломали ее, превратили в подобие разумного существа. Рейгар уже не надеялся, что она поправится. Чудом было хотя бы то, что она оставалась жива.  
Уже на следующий день после получения письма Визерис собрал в сундук все необходимые вещи и забрался на самую высокую стену — следить за горизонтом. Рейгар знал, что корабли не прибудут так скоро, но не смог заставить себя сказать об этом брату. Казалось, стоя на стене, тот ненадолго обрел крылья.  
Они не говорили больше, только смотрели друг на друга, не пересекаясь взглядами, хотя никто не обещал другому «ждать». Рейгар знал, что даже их выходку на побережье заметили, но один раз люди могут списать на тяжелый разговор и родственные узы, и все же второго быть не должно. Ни словом, ни жестом — ничем нельзя намекать «им», остальным, тем, кто никогда не поймет их, что происходит.  
Началась бессонница. С наступлением темноты к Рейгару приходили воспоминания, они перетекали в фантазии, а те превращались в настойчивое желание, и что бы он ни делал, заснуть не удавалось. Ему казалось, что он слышит, как в другом крыле, за десятком стен бьется родное сердце.  
Все, что они могли себе позволить — смотреть. Не друга на друга, а один на другого. Взглядом родственника, который следит за братом. Коротко, бегло, не привлекая внимания.  
— Элия сказала, Оберин снова собрался в гости, — сообщил Эртур на рассвете очередного бесконечного дня после беспокойной ночи.  
Рейгар рассеянно спросил:  
— Зачем?  
— Она написала ему, что вы собираетесь...  
— Что? — сонливость как рукой сняло, он впился взглядом в Эртура. — Что ты сказал?  
— Она написала ему, что вы собираетесь в Королевскую Гавань.  
— Она передала письмо? Своему брату? В Дорн?  
— Да, — растерянно ответил Эртур.  
— Проклятье, — Рейгар скрипнул зубами. — Хотя бы теперь ты понимаешь, что произошло?  
Эртур замешкался, ему нужно было больше времени, чтобы сообразить, но потом он все же понял:  
— Ланнистеры все знают.  
— Молодец, — ядовито похвалил Рейгар, — теперь мы легкая мишень. Они не отпустят нас просто так. Раньше им не о чем было волноваться, мы всегда были неподалеку, но теперь... Кто надоумил ее сделать такую глупость?  
— Я, ваше высочество, — Эртур понуро опустил голову. Этим он выдал свой «особый» интерес к Элии и свою глупость, одновременно.  
— Собирайтесь, мы выступим немедленно.  
— Ваше высочество, почему бы не дождаться дорнийцев, — предложил Эртур.  
— Дать Ланнистерам больше времени?  
— Оберин прибудет быстро, он не хотел оставлять ее одну в замке.  
— Одну? С чего ты взял, что мы не взяли бы ее с собой?  
— Ваше высочество, — Дейн говорил все тише, — я хотел просить вас...  
— Что ты мелешь, Эртур? Времени в обрез, говори толком!  
— Я хочу просить у короля разрешения...  
— Нарушить клятву?  
— Простите меня, ваше высочество.  
— Как же все некстати. Давно?  
— Ваше высочество, я бы не посмел, — Эртур опустился на колено. — Я пообещал ей, что спрошу разрешения у короля. Она хотела увидеть старшего брата, просить у него благословения. Оберин должен был помочь. Они будут скоро, обещаю. Ваше высочество, я не забывал о клятве ни на минуту, я только...  
Рейгар никогда не видел гвардейца в таком положении. С возрастом Дейн стал еще строже к себе и окружающим, огрубел и, казалось, превратился в настоящего циника. Оказалось, долгая изоляция сводила с ума не только Визериса.  
— Ты хорошо подумал, Эртур?  
— Если король откажет, я пойму. Она тоже поймет. Но если нам повезет, мы будем счастливы.  
— Я слышал, она часто бывает нездорова.  
— Пустяки, людям лишь бы посудачить. Она лучшее, что есть на свете.  
Рейгар протянул Эртуру руку:  
— Вставай, я поговорю с королем. _После_ того, как мы благополучно вернемся в Гавань. Ты знаешь, где Тайвин оставил отряды арьергарда?  
Больше об Элии они не говорили. Она же, узнав от Эртура об этом коротком разговоре, посвятила себя заботам о Дейенерис. Вместе они собрали самое необходимое для быстрого путешествия верхом. Сестра повеселела, в компании Элии ей было легко.  
Оберин прибыл через две недели. Вместе с ним, опоздав не больше чем на полдня, на горизонте показался флот Ланнистеров. Яркие знамена развевались над кораблями.  
Бросив вещи, переправив только коней, запас еды и теплые вещи для женщин, Рейгар отправился в Гавань. Позади осталась надежная крепость, к которой тянулись корабли львиного прайда.  
— Нужно было остаться, — Эртур до последнего не хотел слушать приказ, Рейгару пришлось крикнуть на него, чтобы он опомнился.  
Дело было в Элии — она плохо переносила путешествие верхом. Их спас Оберин — он назвал Эртура «трусливым рыцаришкой» и помог сестре оседлать лошадь. Дени скакала рядом с Элией, не отставая ни на шаг, держалась рядом на случай, если той станет плохо.  
«Она дракон, — отстраненно думал Рейгар, — и у нее есть крылья, но эти крылья не для меня. Какая ужасная глупость, ведь раньше все было так ясно»  
Визерис молчал. Узнав о приближении флота он не сказал ни слова. Слушал Рейгара и делал все, что от него требовалось. Оружие, доспехи, книги, записи — все он оставил в крепости. До первой стоянки Рейгар не знал, хорошо ли, что брат молчит, или плохо, а потом увидел, как аккуратно Визерис пьет драгоценную воду и отдают большую часть коню.  
Хорошо — он знает, что делает. И сделает все, что потребуется, чтобы они выжили.  
Несколько разведчиков, отправленных вдоль главного тракта, вернулись раньше нужного. Ланнистеры отправили несколько отрядов. Стычка с любым из них была для Рейгара пустяком, но пока они будут сражаться, противник узнает об их расположении, прибудет подмога, они окажутся в ловушке. Их единственный шанс — не останавливаться и избегать тракта.  
Оберин предложил свернуть на север, в лес, а там подойти к заливу и двинуться на запад.  
— Пойдем, — Рейгар отвел его подальше от костра, возле которого стояли Элия и Дени. — Видишь их?  
— Дракон и солнце, — Оберин усмехнулся.  
— Я бы сказал иначе, — ответил Рейгар. — Они захотят пить. Ты сам захочешь. Потом наступит голод. Ты предлагаешь разумный выход, который подойдет хорошо обученным воинам. Нет, Оберин, раз уж ты хочешь уберечь сестру, ты пойдешь за мной.  
— Куда?  
— В Сумеречный Дол, — настал черед Рейгара усмехаться. Оберин утратил всю веселость и до самого рассвета держался в хвосте отряда.  
Они часто путали следы, ушло несколько дней, прежде чем им удалось добраться до выжженных руин.  
— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Визерис. Эртур, Освелл, Барристан не сговариваясь посмотрели на Рейгара. Никто не проронил ни слова.  
Визерис, уловив невысказанный намек, не стал повторять вопрос. Он задал его перед сном, шепотом.  
— Ты был здесь раньше?  
Рейгар все еще чувствовал на губах вкус сажи вперемешку с чужой кровью.  
— Да.  
— Расскажешь?  
— Позже.  
— Оберин сказал, это место называли Сумеречным Долом.  
— Раньше здесь был город.  
— Я помню, как отец отправил тебя сюда. Помню тот день. Ты взял меня на руки. В первый раз.  
— Он боялся, что я хочу занять трон. Держал нас порознь.  
— Ты не хотел?  
— Нет.  
— Никогда?  
— Никогда. Он мой отец. Я не пойду против него.  
— Мама так и говорила.  
— Что?  
— Мама. Она говорила ему, что ты никогда не предашь его. Каждый вечер.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Она приходила к нему со мной на руках.  
Рейгар замолчал. Значит Рейла боролась. До последнего, даже когда никто уже не мог возразить Эйрису, она продолжала верить, что король сможет преодолеть безумие. А они бросили ее.  
Сцепив зубы, он отвернулся. Впервые в жизни ему стало стыдно. Она осталась одна, они забрали у нее даже дочь.  
— Ты расстроен?  
— Спи.  
— Ты ничего не смог бы сделать.  
— Я сказал, спи.  
— Ты спас нас.  
Он промолчал. Визерис говорил искренне, но лишь потому, что не понимал всех обстоятельств. Возможно, Рейгар спас брата и сестру, но какой ценой? Наверняка был выход лучше, а он попросту опустил руки. Сделал именно то, в чем обвинял мать, хотя она была невиновна.  
Заснуть не удалось, запах паленой плоти преследовал его до рассвета. Пришлось скакать вдвое дольше, отряд Ланнистеров сел на хвост. Эртур и несколько рыцарей под его началом отделились от отряда, чтобы попытаться сбить противника со следа. Рядом с Рейгаром теперь скакал сир Барристан.  
— Вы поступили правильно, ваше высочество, — сказал Барристан, когда они остановились возле ручья напоить лошадей.  
— Когда?  
— Вы всегда поступали правильно.  
— Вряд ли это правда.  
— Люди верят в это.  
— Вы тоже?  
— Я тоже. Вы спасли их. И нас. Драконий Камень выдержит осаду, но король не смог бы оставить вас одних. Каждый воин на счету, почти все ушли на Север.  
— Я должен был уйти вместе с ними.  
— Нет, — сир Барристан наклонился, чтобы зачерпнуть воды для себя, — вы должны выжить, ваше высочество. Вестерос не выдержит междоусобицы, только не сейчас. Мертвецы на Севере, львы на западе — врагов уже слишком много.  
— Ответь мне честно на один вопрос.  
— Спрашивайте, ваше высочество, — гвардеец спокойно посмотрел в глаза Рейгара. Это был взгляд человека, которому нечего скрывать, хотя Барристан знал о драконах достаточно, чтобы выглядеть совсем по-другому.  
— Как ты считаешь, Тайвин действительно _намеренно_ держал войско рядом с Долом? Он надеялся, что отца убьют?  
— Вам нужно мое мнение?  
— Да. Я знаю, что ты можешь ошибаться. Как любой человек.  
— Он готов был помешать мне в тот день. Если бы на моем месте был другой человек, он не позволил бы ему пройти в город. Он хотел, чтобы король оставался внутри как можно дальше. Я не знаю, чего он ждал. Может быть, он надеялся, это излечит короля от...  
Барристан запнулся.  
— От безумия, — закончил за него Рейгар. — Вряд ли. Но даже несмотря на это война началась не вовремя.  
— Наоборот, ваше высочество, — возразил Барристан. — Если бы не Север, король легко подавил бы восстание, а теперь... теперь вы вынуждены пить из ручья.  
— Не самое тяжелое испытание.  
— Для вас — может быть.  
— Дейенерис справится, ей нравится путешествие.  
— Я говорю не о ней, ваше высочество, — Барристан нахмурился. На секунду Рейгара пронзила догадка. Неужели гвардеец знает о том, что он и Визерис...  
— Я говорю не о вашем брате, — на лице Барристана не дрогнул ни один мускул. — Молодая госпожа.  
— Ей тяжело, я знаю, — Рейгар не смог сдержать выдох, исполненный облегчением. Барристан _знает_ , он не станет _возражать_ и не сделает глупость. Заполучить такого союзника — почти победа.  
Но Элия бледнела с каждым переходом. Теперь она ехала позади Дейенерис, на ее лошади, из-за них пришлось ограничить скорость, и даже так Элия слабела все сильнее.  
— Сколько еще? — Дени подбегала каждое утро. Глаза ее становились печальнее.  
Рейгар, стиснув зубы, пытался сократить путь. Одна вылазка, один рывок по дороге, и они дома. Отец откроет для них ворота, и все закончится. Элия сможет отдохнуть, к ней пришлют верховного мейстера, а рядом будет брат и забота знакомых фрейлин Рейлы.  
Но потом он размышлял о цене и представлял себе, что будет, если их схватят. Возможно, они ничего не сделают Элии — на нее тяжело смотреть, даже если ты год не видел женщины. Возможно даже Дени сумеет постоять за себя. Но потом он смотрел на Визериса. Дорога никак не коснулась его, он выглядел свежо и бодро, не выказывал никакого беспокойства и ехал позади брата, вовремя переводя коня с галопа на рысь и обратно. Он стал тенью Рейгара, но если их схватят... Нужно быть истинным праведником, чтобы отказаться от такого искушения. Даже Оберин, несмотря на все свое беспокойство за сестру, не сводит с Визериса глаз.  
— Ей нужно потерпеть еще немного, — отвечал он, глядя в честные взволнованные глаза сестры. И она терпеливо кивала, уговаривая Элию выпить еще немного настоя, который сама заваривала над огнем.  
После долгого пути им остался последний рывок. Они обогнули Хейфорд и надеялись, что преследователям не хватит ума поджидать их с запада. Ланнистеры не могли бросить все силы на поиски одного отряда. Им нужно было защищать несколько крепостей, кроме того, так близко к Гавани можно было наткнуться на войска короля. В тайне Рейгар надеялся, что они столкнутся с отрядом союзников. Но им не везло. Или везло — это зависело от удачи охотников. На сытый желудок Рейгар считал, что удача благоволит им, ведь они до сих пор живы, хотя любая серьезная стычка может стать для них последней. Ланнистеры не станут торговаться с Эйрисом — лишить корону наследников для них важнее.  
Утром, когда все легли спать, а дозорные разошлись по постам, Визерис положил рядом с Рейгаром нож. Тот, что заполучил совсем недавно.  
— Хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.  
— Зачем?  
— Мне больше нечего тебе дать. Только это.  
— Зачем?  
— На память, — Визерис встал и пошел к кострищу, где осталась горячая вода и отвар Дени, которым она поила Элию. Рейгар ничего не мог ответить ему так близко к другим.  
Он подтянул нож поближе и сжал лезвие так сильно, что по ладони потек ручеек. Глядя на стекающую кровь, Рейгар заснул. Ему приснилось, как на горизонте солнечный дракон развернул крылья и полетел на запад. За ним оставалась выжженная пустыня. На секунду дракон встретился взглядом с Рейгаром, и тот увидел, что у него глаза Дени. Прямой, внимательный, мудрый взгляд существа, которое точно знает, как поступить правильно.  
К вечеру они вошли в широко распахнутые ворота столицы. Рейгар помнил, как его приветствовали после Дола, но эти крики ни шли ни в какое сравнение с теми. Люди радовались так сильно и так искренне, что Дени испугалась. Элия, едва способная держаться за нее руками, бормотала, что народ рад видеть ее.  
— Они не голодали, — заметил Визерис. На него овации и крики не произвели ни малейшего впечатления.  
«Он просто не считает их равными», — подумал Рейгар.  
На полпути к замку их встретил лорд-командующий с оставшимися в Гавани белыми плащами, а за ними, пешком, вышел король.  
Он постарел, хотя держался отлично. Взгляд его был ясным, движения плавными. Он обвел взглядом детей, задержавшись на каждом лишь мгновенье, и пока они спешивались, пошел к Дейенерис.  
Они обнялись. Сыновей король приветствовал простым кивком. На глазах у толпы никто из них не собирался падать ниц. Рейгар был удивлен уже тем, что король покинул замок. Но люди кричали его имя, желали здоровья королеве, многие бросили букеты цветов под ноги процессии. Народ любил его.  
«У Ланнистеров нет ни малейшего шанса, — Рейгар посмотрел, как сомкнулись створки ворот, — последний свой шанс они потеряли»  
В замке отряд разделился. Рейгар забыл, как просто выглядит Красный Замок по сравнению с Драконьим Камнем. Здесь мало что напоминало о драконах. Хотя король позаботился о том, чтобы этих напоминаний стало больше.  
В тронном зале висели черепа старых драконов. Они лежали по углам, напоминая о величии королевской семьи. В зале Малого Совета Рейгар увидел разложенные на специальном столе яйца. Ему не нужно было объяснять, что это — он бросил в их сторону единственный взгляд, и все понял. Варис сдержал обещание, но разгадать загадку Эйрису не удалось.  
— Вы вернулись вовремя, — сказал король, заняв место во главе стола. Он предложил Рейгару сесть рядом. Стеффон тяжело опустился по другую сторону, волосы десницы украшала седина, на лице появился уродливый шрам.  
— Нам помогли дорнийцы.  
— Дорнийцы много помогали нам, — подтвердил король, — надеюсь, Пицелю удастся поставить Элию на ноги. Добрые отношения с Дорном сейчас важны, как никогда. Но все подождет. Я рад видеть тебя.  
— Благодарю, мой король.  
— Оставь это. Ваше удачное возвращение — лучший подарок за последний год.  
— Неужели Ланнистеры...  
— Ланнистеры? — Эйрис отмахнулся, будто речь шла о кучке напившихся хулиганов. — Месяц назад мертвецы атаковали Черный Замок. Похоже, наши вылазки разозлили их. Ночной Дозор едва справляется с защитой крепостей, мы не можем следить за всей стеной.  
— Я могу...  
— Нет, — Эйрис печально покачал головой. — Я не отправлю туда больше людей. Каждый погибший за Стеной становится частью их армии. Я уже предложил Старкам отправиться на юг. Дорн, быть может. Вас, — он посмотрел на Рейгара, — я отправлю в Волантис.  
Рейгар вскочил.  
— Сядь, — приказал король. Кронпринц подчинился. — Вы были в безопасности в крепости наших предков, но скоро она станет частью страны мертвых.  
— Не может быть, чтобы...  
— Отдохните. Я хочу побыть с вами, посмотреть на вас. Через месяц вы отправитесь в Волантис. Белые плащи будут с вами.  
— Нет, — Рейгар встал и пошел к выходу.  
— Вернись!  
— Ты не заставишь меня.  
— Я сказал, вернись! — Эйрис ударил по столу — его голос звенел от гнева.  
— Все, что вы прикажете, мой король. Только не это.  
Они не разговаривали неделю. Спустя семь дней Эйрис сдался. Они встретились в тронном зале. Король стоял напротив черепа Бейлона.  
— Почему это происходит с нами? — спросил он. Кроме Рейгара и короля в зале стоял только сир Барристан. На его месте должен был стоять Герольд, но после Дола Эйрис доверял Селми больше, чем лорду-командующему.  
— Драконы стали не нужны, — ответил Рейгар, и сам поразился, как двусмысленно прозвучала его фраза.  
— Сейчас они нужны, как никогда.  
— Вы пробовали нагреть яйца?  
— Мы пробовали все. Варис нашел колдунов, жрецов, шарлатанов всех мастей, но ни один из них не добился успеха.  
Рейгар вспомнил свой сон о драконе с глазами сестры.  
— Дейенерис видела их?  
— Черепа? — не понял король.  
— Яйца, который достал Варис.  
— Нет, — Эйрис был сбит с толку. — Они в зале Малого совета.  
— Отведи ее туда.  
— Отведу, — без особой надежды пообещал король. — Вам все равно придется отправится в Эссос, Рейгар. Вы вернетесь, как только война закончится.  
— Когда люди узнают, что ты отослал нас в Волантис...  
— Мне нет до них дела, — отрезал Эйрис. — Нет дела ни до кого, кроме вас.  
— Как же мама?  
— Я испробовал все средства.  
— Колдуны, жрецы, шарлатаны? — Рейгар невесело усмехнулся.  
— Если тебе так интересно, Дейенерис виделась с ней. Рейла не узнала ее. Я сам едва узнал дочь, но она... она — другое дело. Не будем о ней. Ей никогда не хотелось... — король осекся.  
— Отец, я хотел, — сейчас, когда Эйрис сам заговорил о семье, был хороший момент, чтобы рассказать ему, но Рейгар боялся. Короля привел в бешенство отказ от позорного бегства, что он скажет на _такое_?  
— Оставь нас, — приказал Эйрис Барристану.  
Они остались одни в тронном зале — Рейгар не помнил такого даже в далеком детстве. Эйрис окружал себя большим количеством людей, понимая, что ни один из них не решится напасть в присутствии других. Одиночество пугало его, делало легкой мишенью.  
— Я хотел сказать тебе, — продолжил Рейгар.  
— У него все написано на лице, — прервал его Эйрис.  
— Что?!  
— Чему ты удивляешься? Он по уши влюблен. Ты знал об этом?  
Рейгар не знал, что ответить. Знал ли он? Надеялся — вот слово получше.  
— Я дам разрешение.  
— Что?  
— Неужели ты думаешь, у меня нет сердца? — Эйрис усмехнулся. — Людям нужен праздник. Мне самому он нужен, как никогда. Устроим свадьбу, пусть Ланнистеры изойдут желчью.  
— Свадьбу? — прошептал Рейгар. Он не представлял себе, как отцу могла прийти в голову подобная...  
— Рейгар? — Эйрис нахмурился. — Я говорю об Эртуре. Об Элии Мартелл. О его клятве, которую он не нарушил, хотя был вдали от Герольда Боги знают сколько времени. Он честно выполнял свой долг и его просьба в это тяжелое время — их свадьба нужна нам. Доран беспокоится за нее. Мейстеры считают, у нее не будет детей. Дом Мартеллов даст согласие. Разумеется, если Эртур будет освобожден от клятвы и вернется в Дорн.  
— Ты откажешься от клятвы Эртура?  
— Оберин займет его место.  
— Оберин Мартелл? — Рейгар услышал в своем голосе тот же гнев, что звучал так часто в голосе короля. — Обет безбрачия?  
— Ты знаешь, что найдется мало воинов, достойных его в бою.  
Рейгар отчаянно искал возможности возразить.  
— Думаю, есть что-то еще, что ты хочешь сказать мне.  
— Да, — гнев придал сил. — И я не потерплю возражений.  
— Вот как? — усмехнулся Эйрис.  
— Я не отдам его. Я не позволю его забрать. Даже если ты примешь на службу сотню Оберинов, даже если прикажешь нам убираться в Эссос.  
— О ком ты говоришь? — Эйрис продолжал усмехаться.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я сказал это вслух? Чтобы шептуны Вариса принесли ему свежую сплетню?  
— Шептуны Вариса принесли мне свежую сплетню еще в первый день, — ответил король и направился к трону — это был плохой знак.  
Рейгар промолчал. Он не произнес вслух ничего предосудительного. Неужели Визерис?  
— Эссос для вас, возможно, будет подходящим местом. Туда с давних пор отправляются...  
— Кто? Скажи, пусть Варис порадуется новой возможности.  
— Успокойся, — приказал король, — я вызвал тебя не для того, чтобы обвинять. Разве можно обвинять тебя, хоть раз увидев его? Меня спасло, что он — мой ребенок.  
— Тогда нам незачем уходить.  
— Ты совсем не боишься, — король усмехнулся. Подперев ладонью лицо, он наблюдал за Рейгаром, будто тот был улыбным актером и показывал представление.  
— Кого? Их? Они ничего не сделают мне. _Они_ будут бояться меня.  
— Рейгар?  
— Да, отец?  
— Вестеросу нужен наследник.  
— Гораздо больше, отец, Вестеросу нужны драконы.  
Из тронного зала он пошел прямиком в комнаты Визериса. Брат стоял у окна, разглядывая закат. Здесь они были другими. Рейгару нравился вид возле Драконьего Камня. Но вернуться туда они смогут еще не скоро.  
«Вернуться туда — это было бы лучше всего», — подумал он.  
Оставить Вестерос Дени. Помогать ей, направлять, защищать, но не касаться его _своими_ руками.  
— Я уже забыл, как здесь пусто, — сказал Визерис. Рейгар подошел вплотную и обнял его, положив голову на плечо — как прежде.  
— Я говорил с отцом.  
— Что-то хорошее?  
— Почти ничего. Он знает.  
Визерис попытался вырваться из его объятий, но Рейгар позволил ему лишь развернуться, так что они оказались лицом к лицу.  
— Ну? Что он сказал? Не молчи!  
Рейгар запустил пальцы в серебряные волосы, притянул Визериса к себе и поцеловал. Сначала брат не отвечал ему, а потом прижался ближе и вцепился в одежду. Он не знал, что делать — никто и никогда не целовал его так. У него быстро закончилось дыхание и он, тяжело дыша, уткнулся головой в грудь Рейгара.  
— Вчера я думал, ты никогда этого не сделаешь.  
— Почему?  
— Я думал, мы не доберемся сюда.  
— Теперь все хорошо, — Рейгар обнял брата. — Я больше не буду ждать.  
— Ты придешь завтра?  
— Нет, — Рейгар усмехнулся, хотя Визерис не видел этого. Он все еще держался за шелковую рубаху и горячим дыханием обжигал грудь Рейгара.  
— Почему?  
— Я останусь здесь.  
Визерис посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми от испуга глазами. Он уже не боялся боли от случайно пропущенного удара тренировочного меча, не боялся темноты и холода, но сейчас его охватил ужас.  
— Они ничего не сделают нам. Они — никто. Их нет.  
— Ты правда веришь в это?  
— Да, — Рейгар отпустил брата и подошел к столу, где прислуга оставила поднос с фруктами, вином и холодным мясом. Визерис мало ел, и кому-то пришло в голову, что будет хорошей идеей завалить его угощениями. Но вино было кстати. Рейгар разлил его в два бокала и один отнес Визерису.  
— Если ты веришь... — Визерис сомневался.  
— Я расскажу тебе про Сумеречный Дол, — сказал Рейгар.  
Он залпом выпил кубок, подошел к столу и налил еще.  
— Не нужно, — Визерис был рядом. Его рука перехватила кубок Рейгара. — Я знаю, что было в Сумеречном Доле.  
— Кто рассказал тебе?  
— Никто. Я понял по твоему лицу. Ты убил их. Они этого заслужили.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что ты убил их, — Визерис широко улыбнулся. Безумие — оно было необходимо им, чтобы выжить. Разве можно понять подобное, оставаясь при здравом рассудке?  
Оставив кубок, Рейгар пошел в соседнюю комнату. Здесь была кровать.  
«Ты не причинишь ему боли», — пообещал себе Рейгар, но почти сразу нарушил обещание. Поцелуй превратился в укус, объятья — в захват, стон — в рык. На белоснежной шее Визериса появился сине-алый след, увидев его, Рейгар больше не давал себе никаких обещаний.  
Он кусал, царапал, сжимал изо всех сил, выкручивал тонкие гибкие руки, прижимал Визериса к кровати, лишая возможности вдохнуть полной грудью. Ни одной девушке Мизинца не досталось столько, сколько вытерпел той ночью Визерис. К утру он тихо стонал, протягивая руки к Рейгару. Но в этих стонах не было ни отвращения, ни боли — только удовольствие.  
Утром, намного позже обычного, в дверь постучала прислуга. Рейгар надел штаны, наскоро перевязал их и открыл. Девушка широко открыла глаза, заметив его. Он понял по выражению его лица, что изо всех сил она пыталась не верить в происходящее.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Ваше высочество, — начала девушка, но сбилась.  
Он сжалился над ней:  
— Не нужно еды. Принеси теплую воду.  
— Как вам будет угодно, — она низко поклонилась и исчезла.  
«Лучше всего, — подумал Рейгар, — у них получается исчезать».  
«Еще они неплохо горят», — добавил он спустя мгновенье.  
— Я хочу спать, — пробормотал Визерис, не поднимаясь с постели. — Пусть убираются.  
— Заснешь, — пообещал Рейгар.  
Он осторожно промыл самые глубокие ранки вином, заставил Визериса встать и потратить целый таз воды, а потом завернул в чистую простынь и лег рядом.  
Брат заснул почти сразу. Его рука во сне продолжала сжимать большой палец Рейгара — там маленький принц любил делать в детстве. Теперь он вырос. Дракон не боится боли.  
Дракон не боится огня. Взгляд Рейгара упал на воск сгоревшей за ночь свечи, оставленной у кровати Визериса.  
«Нужно попросить больше, — подумал Рейгар, — гораздо больше»  
Прошло не больше месяца, когда их уединение нарушил кто-то кроме дрожащей от страха прислуги. В комнату посреди ночи вбежала Дени.  
Ее уже нельзя было назвать малышкой, она была взрослой, но Рейгар все равно считал ее младшей сестрой, маленькой принцессой, и когда она замерла перед ними, сурово сдвинув брови, подперев кулаками бока, на секунду он испугался.  
— Вот вы где! За мной, живо.  
В Королевской Гавани Дейенерис научилась отдавать приказы. Ей понравилось говорить строгим тоном. Эйрис поощрял ее. Дважды он позвал ее на Малый совет. Она сидела в стороне от стола, но Рейгар не помнил другого случая, чтобы король позволил женщине присутствовать во время совета.  
Дождавшись, пока братья оденутся, Дени повела их вниз. Они оказались в ее покоях, и только теперь Рейгар заметил, что все это время за ними неслышно следовали два гвардейца. Барристан и Герольд — это удивило Рейгара сильнее, чем то, что он увидел.  
Дени разложила на кровати яйца, а вокруг — старые книги. Она стала увлеченно рассказывать им о ритуалах, которые использовали ведьмы одного племени, пока Рейгар напряженно думал.  
Отец взял Дени на Малый совет. Он приставил к ней лучших людей. Он отдал ей свое главное сокровище и позволил отнести в спальню.  
— Думаешь, он уже был здесь? — шепотом спросил Визерис, безошибочно уловив ход его мыслей.  
— Вряд ли.  
— Почему?  
— Он не смог бы уйти.  
Дени нахмурилась и начала повторять объяснения. Она была так увлечена, что проговорила почти час. Рейгар едва слушал. Если сестре нравились истории о драконах, он не мог винить ее в этом. Но в своих играх с приказами она зашла слишком далеко. Он уже хотел сказать ей, что они вернутся, когда почувствовал на груди руку Визериса:  
— Подожди.  
— В чем дело?  
— Ты слышал, что она сказала?  
— Не глупи, отец перепробовал все.  
— Нет, не все. _Это_ он не пробовал.  
— Да о чем ты говоришь?  
— Дени, — Визерис подошел к ее кровати и сел на край.  
Пользуясь возможностью поговорить с лордом-командующим, Рейгар отошел в соседнюю комнату.  
— Прежде чем вы зададите вопрос, ваше высочество, — сказал Герольд, — я хочу предупредить вас, что мы не имеем права отвечать на него.  
— Она ребенок.  
— Не думаю, что с этим возникнут сложности, — тихо заметил Герольд.  
— Да о чем ты говоришь?!  
— Мы защищаем принцессу, — ответил лорд-командующий. — Мы защищаем ее от любого, кто может причинить ей вред.  
— От любого?  
Лорд-командующий кивнул.  
Рейгар рассмеялся. Быть может ему тоже нужно было приставить к Визерису охрану? Защитить его от себя?  
С другой стороны, Дени любит его. Может быть, не так, как он любит ее. Или так же?  
И она вырастет, она уже почти совсем взрослая.  
— Мы уходим, — объявил Визерис, прервав его мысли.  
Вылетев из комнаты, он хлопнул дверью.  
— В чем дело? — Рейгар вышел следом. Визерис стоял возле двери, прижавшись спиной к холодной стене.  
— Она не должна делать таких вещей.  
— Каких вещей?  
— В этих книгах... не знаю, где отец достал их.  
— Пойдем отсюда, — Рейгар не мог выносить подолгу это отрешенное, обреченное состояние брата.  
Они пошли обратно, но на полпути, выскочив из-за поворота с притворным изумлением на лице их встретил Варис.  
— Неожиданная встреча, ваши высочества, — сказал он.  
— Я устал, Варис, — сказал Рейгар. — Хочешь поговорить — иди за нами.  
— Правильно ли меня поймут?  
— Вряд ли у нас будут неожиданные свидетели, — ответил Рейгар. — Вы ведь _уже_ здесь.  
— Ваши обвинения не обоснованы, ваше высочество. Да будет вам известно, я всего лишь выполняю по мере сил поручения его величества.  
— Он поручил тебе следить за нами? — огрызнулся Рейгар. — Пусть приходит и посмотрит сам. К чему узнавать обо всем со слов другого человека?  
— Ваше высочество, простите мне мою дерзость, я здесь не за этим, — Варис едва поспевал за ними или умело делал вид, что едва поспевает. — Его величество только что получил сообщение со Стены. Брандон Старк мертв. Его леди-жена будет управлять Винтерфеллом, пока не получит распоряжение своего короля.  
— Старк мертв? — Рейгар замер.  
— Его величество хочет видеть вас в Малом совете.  
— Сейчас?  
— Если ваше высочество не затруднит...  
— Что за глупости, Варис? Я должен знать, когда он ждет меня.  
— Сейчас. Прямо сейчас, ваше высочество. Не только вас, вашего брата тоже.  
Рейгар и Визерис переглянулись. Смерть Старка была печальной новостью, но ради этого собирать совет посреди ночи?  
Они пошли обратно еще быстрее. По дороге Рейгар попытался подвязать халат так, чтобы нельзя было понять, в какой спешке его надевали.  
В зале собралось совсем мало людей. Мизинец поприветствовал братьев почтительным поклоном, десница кивнул, не вставая из-за стола. Эйрис бросил короткий взгляд в их сторону и снова склонился над картой.  
— Войско мертвых приближается к Винтерфеллу.  
Рейгар и Визерис подошли к королю и склонились над картой за его спиной. Черной краской был покрыт почти весь Север. Граница приближалась к древнему замку.  
— Старки остались в Винтерфелле?  
— Те, кто выжил, — ответил Мизинец. Он беспокойно перебирал в руке кольца. — Леди-жена Брандона, их дочь, Эддард. Они не выдержат долгой осады.  
— Как мертвецы пробились за Стену? — спросил Рейгар.  
— Мы не знаем, — на сей раз ответил Стеффон. — У нас недостаточно людей, чтобы следить за всей Стеной. Возможно, они нашли трещину. Возможно, они попросту обошли Стену.  
— Переплыли море? — удивился Рейгар.  
— Прошли по дну, — ответил Стеффон еще мрачнее.  
— Я отправлю туда вас, — Эйрис встал со своего места и пошел вокруг стола. — Мы подготовили дикий огонь. Столько, что хватит расплавить Стену.  
— Дикий огонь?  
— Вы убедитесь, что огонь доставят, куда нужно.  
— Эйрис, — Стеффон обратился к королю с нескрываемой злостью, что было совершенно не похоже на него. — Отправь меня. Отправь Барристана, если не хочешь оставаться без десницы надолго. Отправь Герольда. Зачем...  
— Что вы сделаете с диким огнем, Стеффон? — спросил Эйрис, остановившись возле десницы. — Вы боитесь его. Вы будете _слишком_ осторожны, будете _чересчур_ внимательны. Мы потеряем замок Старков. Действовать нужно быстро. Возьмете оставшееся войско, половину. Гавань обойдется малыми силами, если Ланнистерам хватит наглости начать осаду в такой момент. Чем быстрее вы будете там, тем лучше. Одевайтесь, войско будет готово к рассвету. Они знают, что делать.  
— Ваше величество, — Мизинец вскочил со своего места, — позвольте мне сопровождать...  
— Мастер над монетой? — Стеффон одарил Петира презрительным взглядом, они сильно недолюбливали друг друга, возможно, втайне презирали и ненавидели, но Эйрис заставил их работать вместе.  
— Петир хорошо знает Кейтилин Старк, — вмешался Рейгар, пока не стало поздно. — Она потеряла мужа, кто знает, как она поведет себя. Понадобится любая помощь. Все равно _здесь_ мастер над монетой вам ни к чему.  
— Ты прав, — согласился Эйрис. Он редко вслух признавал чужую правоту, и сейчас было особенно хорошо заметно, как он взволнован. — Мизинец, не подведи меня. Кейтилин Старк нужна нам живой, здоровой. Ланнистеры уцепятся за любую возможность вырвать у меня Север, если только нам удастся сохранить там хоть одну крепость.  
Они собирались в спешке. Уже когда нужно было выступать к воротам, пропал Визерис. Рейгар нашел Вариса, схватил за воротник и рявкнул, грубо, как он потом понял, _слишком_ грубо:  
— Где он?  
— У вашей сестры, ваше величество, — без удовольствия ответил Паук.  
Рейгар отпустил его и отступил.  
— Он должен быть здесь.  
— Полагаю, — нахмурился Варис, — ваш брат единственный понимает _настоящую_ угрозу.  
— О чем ты?  
Однако выдавить из Вариса объяснение не удалось. Он молчал, оскорбленный поведением кронпринца. Рейгар не мог винить его — будь он сам на месте Вариса, он бы, пожалуй, бросил ему перчатку. Но у Мастера над шептунами не было такого права и он, затаив обиду, молчал.  
Впрочем, Визерис подошел спустя несколько минут, мрачный, злой. Он тоже отказался разговаривать, оседлал коня и изо всех сил ударил животное по бокам. Они оказались у ворот первыми, задержку принца заметили только Рейгар и Варис.  
Первый переход дался не без труда, они все же наткнулись на Ланнистеров, но если крошечный отряд Рейгара опасался такой встречи месяц назад, сейчас небольшое войско было только радо заминке. Рыцари устраивали погони, окружали противника, издевались, веселились — развлекали себя, как могли. Рейгар понял, на кого они похожи — на людей, приговоренных к казни. Хотят напоследок развлечься.  
Никто из них не верил, что план Эйриса сработает, хотя они безропотно подчинились своему дракону, справедливо полагая, что тот, кто попытается ослушаться, сгорит первым.  
«Вот зачем мы нужны ему, — размышлял Рейгар, глядя, как благородные рыцари надевали петли на пленных солдат Ланнистеров, — мы нужны, чтобы они ни на секунду не забывали, кому поклялись служить. Дело не в скорости, не в ране Стеффона, а в том, что нас они считают драконами и боятся. Возможно, _теперь_ , когда поползли слухи, они боятся еще сильнее».  
Идти пришлось по Королевскому тракту. Войско сильно растянулось, но телеги с драгоценными чашами не были предназначены для путешествия по лесам и болотам. Чем дальше они углублялись на север, тем ощутимее холодало. Зима надвигалась на Вестерос с невероятной скоростью. Когда они, утомленные, замерзшие, добрались до Рва Кайлин, их встретили сытые, одетые в теплое, воодушевленные львы.  
— Зарядите две повозки, — приказал Рейгар, подгоняя коня. За ним последовали Визерис, Оберин, Эртур и, чуть поодаль, Мизинец. Он держался в седле не без труда, дорога измучила его и он, кажется, так ни разу и не заснул толком, но продолжал держаться кронпринца, будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
С небольшого холма — достаточного для преимущества перед уставшим противником — спустился Тайвин собственной персоной.  
«Так даже лучше», — решил Рейгар.  
— Ты вырос, — сказал вожак стаи, глядя на Рейгара полным уверенности и предвкушения взглядом. Значит их взяли в кольцо. Или вот-вот возьмут, что в сущности одно и то же.  
Разве это важно, когда ты везешь дикий огонь? Тайвин знает об огне. Думает, Рейгар не использует его против «людей»?  
Глупости, такой наивности от льва никто не ожидает. Что же тогда?  
— Ты постарел, — ответил Рейгар, внимательно разглядывая окружение Тайвина. Среди безликих помощников, никчемных рыцарей второго сорта, он разглядел знакомое лицо — Джейме Ланнистер, наследник Утеса Кастерли.  
— Куда вы направляетесь?  
— В гости.  
— Зачем?  
— Везем подарок.  
— По случаю траура, я полагаю?  
— Без смерти невозможна жизнь, разве не так?  
Тайвин умолк. Возможно, упражнение в острословии наскучило ему, возможно, он увидел условный знак и понял, что дальнейшие переговоры не нужны.  
— Вы можете пропустить нас без боя, — сказал Рейгар, давая себе обещание — если Тайвин согласится, он сдержит слово. — Если вы отступите сейчас, я обещаю просить за вас короля.  
— Дракон просит пощады? — Тайвин усмехнулся, конь под ним нетерпеливо перешагивал, дергался.  
«Он даже коня не может успокоить?» — удивился Рейгар.  
— Мне не нужны лишние смерти, я не держу зла на твоих подданных, на твоих детей, — он посмотрел на Джейме. — Мы идем в Винтерфелл и каждый воин на счету. Если ты встанешь у меня на пути, ты умрешь, но это задержит нас. Крепость Старков — все, что удерживает мертвецов от границы с Югом. Ты не понимаешь этого?  
— Вашими выдуманными врагами, которыми вы запугали народ, меня не обманешь. Эйрис окончательно рехнулся, и вы потакаете ему. Я надеялся, Рейгар, ты окажешься разумнее отца, но безумие твоей семьи стало проклятьем для всех вас. Я слышал, он убил Рейлу.  
Визерис слева от Рейгара, должно быть, слишком сильно сжал бока своего коня, тот раздраженно заржал и попытался встать на дыбы.  
— Я слышал другое, — мрачно ответил Рейгар. — Слышал, твоя жена предпочла короля в день свадьбы. — Он широко улыбался, зная, как болезненно Тайвин воспринимал слухи о связи Джоанны с отцом. — Твой сын повзрослел, старик, и он совсем не похож на тебя. Будь осторожен, кровь дракона сводит с ума.  
Разворачивая коня, Рейгар мельком заметил выражение лица Джейме — бледное, отрешенное. Возможно, глупая, почти детская бравада Рейгара не задела Тайвина, но она точно задела его сына. Неужели Джоанна _действительно_ не вовремя раздвинула ноги перед королем?  
Позади их ждали два небольших отряда перепуганных пращников. К поясу каждого был привязан кожаный мешок, внутри лежали аккуратно разложенные глиняные сосуды. Возможно, отец готовил этот план несколько лет. Из-за этого тянул время в конфликте с Тайвином? Или надеялся до последнего, что использовать дикий огонь не придется?  
— Рассредоточьтесь, — приказал Рейгар, пролетая мимо. — Атакуйте дальние ряды. Всех, до кого дотянетесь. Пусть все сгорят.  
Визерис догнал его только у готовых выступить клиньями рыцарей.  
— Что если огонь потухнет? — спросил он.  
— Видел когда-нибудь дикий огонь на свободе? — Рейгар спешился и подал руку брату.  
— Нет.  
— Сейчас увидишь. Здесь долго ничего не вырастет. Долго никто не сможет жить.  
— Как в Сумеречном Доле?  
— Нет, это будет хуже. Намного хуже Сумеречного Дола.  
«И гораздо прекраснее», — добавил он мысленно.  
Позади них раздались первые взрывы. Дикий огонь начал свою дорогу по рядам Ланнистеров. Отряды широко расступились, готовые к похожей атаке. Возможно, Тайвин считал дикий огонь особой смесью масла. Думал, что его быстрая контратака перевернет исход битвы. Он послал вперед конницу, но у Рейгара были арбалеты со сложными болтами. Сталкиваясь с любой поверхностью, болт выплескивал наружу небольшую порцию огненной смеси, а дальше огонь сам искал дорогу. Часть болтов улетела в пустоту, но часть достигла цели, строй рыцарей рассыпался, конница Рейгара и копейщики без труда закончили дело.  
Там, где раньше была пехота Тайвина, полыхало яркое зарево.  
Победе никто не радовался — люди, онемев, следили за тем, как пламя искало дорогу дальше. Часть пращников, небрежно используя драгоценное оружие, взорвалась на полпути к войску львов. Тут и там загорались участки подмерзшей травы, задетые огнем солдаты бежали по полю, надеясь найти воду или сбить пламя, катаясь о землю. Все, до чего они дотрагивались, мгновенно загоралось.  
— Кто мог создать такое? — прошептал ошарашенный Эртур.  
— Люди, — ответил Рейгар и приказал собираться для быстрого перехода. Оставаться вблизи пылающей равнины было нельзя. Им нужно было уходить дальше и надеяться, что огню хватит пищи на безжизненном поле.  
Вдали Рейгар заметил огибающих пылающее поле всадников под белым знаменем.  
— Прикажете расстрелять их? — спросил Оберин. Он был одним из немногих, кто сохранил способность рассуждать и действовать. Пламя не произвело на него видимого эффекта. Возможно, как и Рейгар, вперед себя он видел просто огонь. Безразличный к окружающему миру, справедливый, сжигающий богатых и бедных, чистый огонь.  
— Они могли уйти, — возразил Рейгар. — Пусть подойдут.  
На расстоянии полета стрелы всадники спешились и медленно пошли дальше, ведя лошадей на поводу. Войско Рейгара начало движение вдоль тракта на север. С кронпринцем остался отряд рыцарей и горстка доверенных.  
— Ваше высочество...  
Джейме, конечно, это был сын. Отец никогда не признал бы своего поражения. Возможно, этим много лет назад он и подкупил Эйриса. Сын не готов был поставить на карту все ради гордости и мнимой чести.  
— Тайвин мертв?  
Джейме отвел взгляд — это еще сильнее разожгло любопытство Рейгара. Неужели убил? Увидел безумие отца и положил ему конец? Сделал то, что не смог сделать Рейгар, когда Эйрис убивал собственных подданных?  
— Теперь Утес Кастерли твой, — не дождавшись ответа, сказал Рейгар. — Верни отряды, которые шарят по лесам вокруг Гавани, домой. Собери урожай. И молись Богам, в которые веришь, чтобы король вспомнил о своей симпатии твоей матери.  
— Она мертва, ваше высочество, — прошептал Джейме. Огонь не пугал его, он не обращал на пылающую равнину никакого внимания. Куда больше его, должно быть, пугало то, что он сделал.  
— Соболезную, — выдавил Рейгар. У него не было времени на насмешки и политику, он должен был идти дальше.  
— Вы видели их, ваше высочество? — спросил Джейме.  
— Собственными глазами, — подтвердил Рейгар. — Много лет назад я увидел одного из них в крипте Старков. Эддард Старк и его сестра показали мне его.  
— Я знал, что это правда.  
— У тебя не осталось людей, не осталось денег и чести, но ты жив. Возвращайся на Утес, лучшее, что ты можешь сделать...  
— Пайк, ваше высочество, — хмуро отозвался Джейме. Ему, казалось, было безразлично, что он перебил своего принца. Он мог бы перебить даже короля. Перед Рейгаром стоял человек, который уже знал, что умер, просто не успел еще сделать этого.  
— Железнорожденные? — удивился Рейгар.  
— Они не потерпят оскорбления. Утес не выдержит. Могу я просить вас, ваше высочество?  
Джейме вынул меч и, опираясь на него, встал на колено перед Рейгаром.  
— Что ты позволяешь... — начал было Рейгар, но Визерис остановил его, положив закованную в сталь ладонь на плечо.  
— Продолжай, — приказал Визерис.  
— Позвольте мне спасти сестру, — попросил Джейме. — Отец обещал ее Пайку в обмен на флот.  
— В обмен на флот? — зарычал Рейгар. — На флот, который, я полагаю, прямо сейчас осаждает Королевскую Гавань?!  
— Она ни в чем не виновата, ваше высочество, — не сдавался Джейме. — Она не хотела этого. Вы можете сделать со мной все, что посчитаете нужным. Я сделаю это, все, что потребуется, если она останется жива и будет в безопасности.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Визерис.  
Рейгар посмотрел на него, пылая гневом, но ярость исчезла, когда он увидел в знакомых глазах боль и сожаление.  
— Отправь тех, кому доверяешь, к Утесу. Пусть отвезут сестру на Драконий Камень. Часть твоего флота еще там. Возьми, — он отстегнул меч в украшенных драгоценными камнями ножнам и передал Джейме. — Пусть будет при ней. Я отправлю гонцов к Камню.  
Джейме вцепился в ножны, будто падал с обрыва и они были единственным, что удерживало его в мире живых.  
— Благодарю вас, ваше высочество, я сделаю все, что вы скажете.  
— Ты пойдешь с нами, — ответил Визерис. — Увидишь мертвецов своими глазами. Расскажешь о них тем, кого обманывал твой отец.  
— Только это? — Джейме, прижимая к груди ножны, поднялся на ноги. — Ваша милость безгранична.  
— Ты прав, — отрезал Рейгар. Он увел брата подальше от Ланнистеров и там выразительно посмотрел на него сквозь прорезь шлема. Не нужно было задавать вопрос вслух, чтобы Визерис понял его.  
— Он любит ее, — ответил на невысказанный вопрос брат. — Пока жив Джейме, Ланнистеры сделают все, что тебе потребуется.  
— Есть еще Киван.  
— Люди пойдут за Джейме, даже если Киван еще жив.  
— Думаешь, он убьет собственного дядю?  
— Он уже убил собственного отца. Он убьет любого, кто попытается отобрать у него сестру.  
— И ты понял это, посмотрев на него?  
— Нет, — Визерис снял шлем, серебряные волосы прилипли к вискам, они казались изящной короной. — Я много читал, слушал и размышлял. Только после этого я посмотрел на него. Он мог просить за себя, мог просить за свой народ, но все, что его интересовало — она. Тебя слишком зачаровал дикий огонь, Рейгар, и мне не нравится это.  
— Не нравится? — удивился Рейгар. Дикий огонь был всего лишь огнем, еще одним из великого множества, которые занимали мысли Рейгара.  
— Отец приказал сделать его из-за мертвецов, не из-за живых. Это не похоже на огонь драконов.  
— Почему?  
— Он уродлив. Неуправляем. Мы потеряли десяток пращников. Нужно оставить его на Севере. Передать Старкам и искать другое оружие. Мы не сможем воевать, оставляя после себя безжизненный пепел.  
— Именно так Эйгон захватил Вестерос, — нахмурился Рейгар.  
— Да, огонь действительно тебя зачаровал, — Визерис пошел к повозке с оружием и взял первый попавшийся меч. В спокойное время он мог целыми днями выбирать украшение для ножен, но когда было нужно, ограничивался оружием простолюдинов. Рейгара эта черта восхищала, сам он никогда не прикоснулся бы к подобному уродству.  
— Драконы исчезли, брат. Дикий огонь — все, что у нас есть.  
— Ты жив, — возразил Визерис. — Я жив. Наша сестра, наш отец — они живы. Драконы не исчезли. Просто перестали верить в себя, — он пошел сквозь ряды пехотинцев, которые расступались перед ним, пропуская вперед. Разговор был закончен. Только тогда Рейгар понял, что он не назвал имя матери. Не отнес ее к миру живых. Но спрашивать было уже поздно.  
Джейме Ланнистер оказался бесценным спутником. Он знал расположение отрядов союзников, увидев его, присягавшие Тайвину пропускали обозы без лишних разговоров. И хотя Рейгар предвкушал кислую мину, слезы глубокой ночью, злость, Джейме выглядел скорее благодарным, пусть и разбитым человеком. Это подкупало. Лишившись отца, большей части войска и влияния, Джейме Ланнистер остался верен данному слову и безропотно выполнял любой приказ.  
Солдаты, первое время бросавшие в его сторону обидные фразы, а порой и объедки, заметив безразличие нового союзника, стали искать новые развлечения. Настороже был только Оберин, он не верил Джейме, не скрывал этого и явно нарывался на поединок, причем Рейгар сомневался, что его устроит правило «первой крови».  
— Они нарушили клятву, они извели короля вылазками, сожгли деревни, пашни, отгоняли скот. Их дерзость дорого обошлась короне и Дорну.  
— Короне _или_ Дорну? — напрямую спросил Рейгар. Они сидели у костра втроем. Визерис ни на минуту не отходил от брата, тенью следуя за его плечом. Никто уже не отпускал по этому поводу ни шуток, ни глупых вопросов. Приняли, как данность.  
— Он убил отца, ваше высочество, — Оберина извиняло лишь то, что он еще не надел плащ. Церемонию из-за похода пришлось отложить.  
— Вряд ли его можно винить в этом, — вмешался Визерис. — Его отец привел войско к гибели. Наверняка Джейме знал, что мы везем в обозах. Возможно пытался предотвратить сражение. Тайвин обезумел, это было видно по тому, как он говорил с нами. Он обвинял в безумии короля, но забыл посмотреть в зеркало.  
— Почему вы защищаете его? — нахмурился Оберин. — Вы защитили его, когда он просил за сестру, я могу понять это. Будь Элия на месте Серсеи, я сделал бы то же.  
«Нет, — мрачно подумал Рейгар, — ты сделал бы многое, но ты не пошел бы против старшего брата».  
В эту минуту Джейме стал ему симпатичен. Возможно, клятвопреступник Ланнистер был одним из немногих живущих, способных понять чувства Рейгара. Желание сделать все, любую мерзость, даже ту, после которой ночные кошмары станут вечными спутниками, ради любимого человека. Оберин мог бы отомстить, разумеется. Мог бы, возможно, организовать отчаянную вылазку, но только с одобрения Дорана. Он бы не поставил свою честь против жизни и благополучия Элии, в отличие от Джейме, который готов был выносить навоз, если его сестра останется жива и не попадет в лапы отвратительным обитателям Пайка.  
— Он искренен, — ответил Визерис. — Мы знаем его слабое место. Пока Серсея на Драконьем Камне, он сделает все, что мы захотим.  
Оберина это не убедило, в отличие от Рейгара. Он больше не искал способа унизить Ланнистера, тем более что большую часть пути они уже преодолели и теперь шли куда осторожнее, высылая отряды дозорных, чтобы не столкнуться лицом к лицу с армией мертвецов.  
Кейтилин отправила воронов, двое достигли Рейгара. Она писала, что запасы воды истощены и теперь каждый снегопад — радость. Еда закончилась неделей раньше. Винтерфелл держится благодаря энтузиазму брата Брандона и хитрости его сестры, которая отвлекает мертвецов отчаянными вылазками.  
«Она похожа на истинное дитя леса, ваше высочество», — писала Кейтилин, развлекая себя этим, пока мертвецы ломились в ворота. Оба ее письма были наполнены отчаянием почти сломленной женщины, которая перестала верить, что спасенье возможно. Она писала письма, чтобы их нашли живые и запомнили.  
— Прочти, — во время привала Рейгар передал письма Мизинцу.  
Петир плохо выглядел. Чем глубже на Север продвигалось войско, тем мрачнее становился мастер над монетой. К бессоннице добавилось отсутствие аппетита. На письма он набросился, будто они были чистой водой.  
— Когда оно было отправлено, ваше высочество? — спросил Мизинец, дочитав второе. В нем Кейтилин просила сжечь Винтерфелл, чтобы город не стал крепостью мертвых.  
— Я надеюсь, вчера, — ответил Рейгар. — Она жива — это главное. Она все еще жива.  
— Как вы прорветесь туда, ваше высочество? Даже если вы доберетесь, вам приказано сжечь войско мертвых.  
— Если дикий огонь — единственное оружие против них, Петир, нам лучше было остаться в Гавани и сжечь себя. Должен быть другой способ.  
Когда Визерис принес им письмо от сестры, Рейгар не удивился. Она всегда была настойчивой, возможно, более настойчивой, чем они оба. Письмо достигло цели. Его принес уставший, едва живой гонец.  
«Вернитесь живыми, — писала Дени, — вы нужны мне, оба. Отец в трауре. Мама умерла. Я не могу рассказать вам всего в письме, любимые братья. Есть хорошая новость — единственная, но я верю, что она поможет вам.  
Скорлупа треснула».  
Рейгар удивленно посмотрел на брата:  
— Что это значит?  
— Что ты не напрасно пощадил Джейме, — ответил Визерис. Он снова ушел от ответа. На этот раз Рейгар последовал за ним, оставив Паука наедине со словами Кейтилин Старк.  
— Рассказывай, — Рейгар редко приказывал брату — чаще всего не хватало духу. Стоило Визерису посмотреть на него, злость отступала, и вместо желания подчинить возникало другое — сделать все, что попросит Визерис.  
— Уже поздно, — ответил Визерис. — Я пытался отговорить ее.  
— От чего? — Рейгар знал ответ.  
— Без смерти невозможна жизнь, ты сам сказал это Тайвину.  
— Рейла?  
Визерис не ответил. Он сел вплотную к костру и погрузил ладонь в пламя.  
— Может для этого они пришли? — Рейгар сел рядом.  
— Кто?  
— Мертвецы. Чтобы расчистить дорогу.  
— Нет, — Визерис помотал головой. — Нет, она все сделала правильно. Хотя и не должна была. Кроме того, она не рассказала всего. Нам нужны драконы. Без них все это зря.  
— Драконы? Ты веришь, что у нее получилось?  
— Она не стала бы отправлять письмо по другой причине, неужели ты совсем не знаешь ее?  
— Нет, — Рейгар притянул к себе Визериса, обнимая за плечи, — для этого у меня есть ты.  
— У нее есть драконы. Настоящие. Представляешь? — Визерис мечтательно гладил пламя.  
— Мы увидим их, когда вернемся.  
— Если вернемся, — брат печально посмотрел в сторону Петира. — Их спасет только чудо. Как и нас.  
— Чудо или дикий огонь. Ты напрасно недооцениваешь его.  
Мертвецов Рейгар заметил раньше, чем вдали показался замок Старков. Хотя большая часть, вероятно, осаждала древние стены, разрозненные группы сновали туда-сюда по равнине. Это был хороший шанс посмотреть, как можно уничтожить мертвеца, не прибегая к огню. Но все попытки закончились ничем, и Рейгар потерял почти сотню человек. Некоторых убили мертвяки, а кое-кто, жутко вопя, проклиная Богов, кинулся прочь. Войско зашумело, обсуждая дезертиров.  
— Используйте огонь, — приказал Рейгар. — Обычный огонь. Факелы. Сожгите трупы.  
— Может пора использовать заряженные огнем болты? — посреди заснеженной равнины Оберин утратил храбрость. Он хотел поскорее вернуться обратно. Сгинуть в ледяной пустоте не входило в его планы.  
— Нет, — Рейгар улыбнулся Визерису, — пока обойдемся своими силами.  
Им удалось сжечь группы мертвецов — это приободрило людей. Увидев, что неживые легко горят и не встают после этого, воины развеселились.  
— Отруби ему башку! Башку отруби! Пусть так побегает! — веселились копейщики. У них с собой были специальные составы для обработки наконечников. Рейгар надеялся, этим людям хватит ума не поджечь себя.  
Лошадей, обозы с едой оставили позади. Основная часть войска, вооружившись, двинулась вперед. Винтерфелл был в часе быстрого шага, но из-за сугробов они преодолели расстояние за три часа. Солнце было в зените, когда вдали показались башни крепости.  
Петир, не спросив разрешения, подстегнул коня. Рейгар двинулся следом. Лучше было увидеть орду мертвецов сразу.  
— Они похожи на море, — прошептал Мизинец.  
— Они похожи на хорошую мишень, — отрезал Рейгар. — Они ждут. Видишь? Бродят туда-сюда, ждут, когда крепость падет. Они не так тупы, как мы надеялись, кто-то руководит ими.  
— Кто?  
— Надеюсь, сегодня мы с ним не встретимся.  
Войско пошло медленнее. Воины приготовили оружие, арбалетчики открыли мешки с болтами, пращники вышли вперед и рассеялись по равнине. Последней шла конница, лошадей держали спешившиеся всадники, дикий огонь мог испугать их.  
— Знамя, — пробормотал Петир.  
Знамя Старков гордо развевалось над башней. Они были живы. Раздались звуки рога — защитники давали знак.  
Рейгар покосился на Мизинца — тот не находил себе места.  
— Если это — все, кто пришел к замку, мы справимся, — сказал кронпринц. Мастер над монетой и его трогательная детская любовь вызывали жалость. Он пошел на дальний Север ради Кейтилин, хотя она не согласилась даже взять в руки письмо от него.  
Но Петир был меньшей из забот. К тому же он был способен позаботиться о себе. Рейгар распорядился отправить пару отрядов арбалетчиков и заряжать метательные орудия. Их везли в повозках и они не годились для осады — были слишком маленькими. Алхимики создали их специально для крупных кувшинов с диким огнем.  
— Начинайте, — приказал Рейгар.  
Пращники, арбалетчики по сигналу легли на снег, давай возможность использовать метательные орудия. Вперед полетели круглые глиняные сосуды, запечатанные воском. Для перехода их пересыпали песком, так что на снег полетели желтые разводы.  
Сталкиваясь с землей, сосуды взрывались. Мертвецы, еще не заметившие противника, начали собираться в группы, бегали по равнине, часть отступила от замка.  
— Больше, больше, — торопил Рейгар. У них было мало времени. Чья-то воля заставила мертвецов ждать. Возможно, тот, кто руководил ими, был талантливым жрецом или чародеем, кем бы он ни был, он не просто так оставил мертвецов именно в этом месте. Там, куда юг мог бросить свои силы. Бездумная армия, о которой писал Брандон, пока был жив, действовала бы иначе. Нет, эти существа, хотя поодиночке не обладали разумом, не были бездумными. Тот, кто отдавал им приказы, хотел выманить противника. Ланнистерам не удалось захватить драконов, зато мертвецы захватили волчицу и убили волка.  
— Может разумнее подождать? — Оберин подошел к кронпринцу.  
— Разумнее было бы вовсе не совать сюда нос, — ответил Рейгар. Оберин довольно усмехнулся — он любил, когда шутили над смертью.  
— Мы зря тратим уйму зарядов.  
— Не зря, Оберин, ты просто никогда не видел снег, — Рейгар усмехнулся в ответ.  
Снаряды плавили толстый слой льда и снега, и хотя вода тушила часть пламени, она проигрывала. С каждым взрывом, загоралось все больше. Теперь огонь захватывал даже тех мертвецов, кто был возле Винтерфелла. Истошно вопя, размахивая оружием, мертвецы побежали на войско Рейгара.  
— Пращники, арбалеты, все — сейчас, — Рейгар дал знак продолжить атаку.  
Загудел рог, первые выстрелы смели неровную колонну, но на место рассыпавшихся прахом вставали новые. Они напирали с задних рядов, убегая от дикого огня.  
— Конница, — он подъехал к Эртуру. — Загоните их обратно к пламени. И не вздумай умереть там.  
Дейн отрешенно кивнул — мысли его были в Королевской Гавани.  
Лошади сопротивлялись, пришлось подгонять их, выстраивая в ряд, успокаивая. Но когда первый клин устремился вперед, остальные перестали бояться. Вдохновленные примером, рыцари перестраивались в линию и копьями, мечами криками гнали мертвецов назад к стене дикого огня, которая уже достигла человеческого роста.  
Рейгар вместе с охраной, Визерисом и Петиром отправился к воротам Винтерфелла.  
По пути пришлось убить и сжечь не меньше десятка мертвецов, но они все еще были растеряны — возможно, их лидер не ожидал атаки. Или Винтерфелл был ловушкой. Если сейчас подойдет войско больше, Рейгар окажется в плену.  
— Слава Богам! — к ним вышла вдова Брандона, Кейтилин, и на этот раз она не оттолкнула Мизинца. Бросившись к нему, она расплакалась и прошептала слова благодарности.  
Ее дочь, подросшая, одетая в теплую шубу, сшитую на северный манер грубо, но в то же время внушительно, низко поклонилась Рейгару. За ними стоял Эддард. Он опирался на меч, лезвие которого было покрыто черной массой — это привлекло внимание Рейгара.  
— Благодарю вас, ваше высочество, — сказал Эддард.  
Пока конница преследовала мертвецов и заканчивала освобождение замка, к воротам подвезли повозки с едой и водой, набранной у последнего ручья. Отдать замку всю воду Рейгар не мог, но большая часть защитников нуждалась в ней так сильно, что пришлось отправить отряд к ближайшему источнику. Это было опасно, но здесь, в землях, которые захватили мертвецы, опасно было почти все.  
— Они не погибли, — сказала Кейтилин, глядя, как дочь жевала вяленое мясо. Сама она сделала пару глотков воды и помогла воинам занять место в крепости. Из всех, кого Рейгар увидел в Винтерфелле, она выглядела самой храброй.  
— Не погибли? Как это возможно? — Рейгар подумал, она тоже могла сойти с ума. Безумие часто придавало сил.  
— Они живы там, на Стене. Не мой муж, конечно, Боги забрали его. Он погиб здесь, неподалеку, сражаясь с ними. К счастью, рядом был Нед.  
— К счастью?  
— Меч, он успел забрать меч.  
Эддард достал меч из ножен и положил на стол.  
— Это Лед, он убивает мертвецов, — сказал Старк. — Ему не нужен огонь.  
— Валирийская сталь, — Рейгар провел пальцами по металлу, ощущая знакомое тепло. — Их убивает огонь. Во всех смыслах.  
— Мормонт из Ночного Дозора рассказал об этом Брандону, — продолжил Нед. — Его меч, Длинный Коготь, убивает мертвецов. Так в первый день Черный Замок не остался без защитников. Они не сразу поняли, как убивать их. Мормонт спас их в одиночку. Но и мертвецов было мало — всего четверо.  
— Почему вы не сказали об этом в письме? Почему не отправили отцу ворона?  
— Мы отправили много писем, — Кейтилин опустила взгляд. — Лишь немногие достигали цели. Мы просили помощи два года.  
— Ланнистеры? Разве это возможно?  
— Не только Ланнистеры, ваше высочество. Мертвецы умеют стрелять, птицы боятся их, кроме того, мы не знали, какое послание добралось до Гавани. Даже если, — Нед тяжело вздохнул. — Ваше высочество, в Вестеросе не слишком много валирийской стали. Мы написали мейстерам Цитадели. Хотя мы не знаем, получили они наше послание или нет. У нас осталось мало воронов.  
— Вам нужно покинуть замок, — сказал Рейгар. — Мы найдем способ. Вам нельзя оставаться здесь. Утром мы выступим обратно к Гавани.  
— Нет, — Кейтилин печально улыбнулась. — Мы — защитники Севера. Теперь, когда вы убили столько мертвецов, мы сможем собрать войско. Много воинов осталось в других крепостях. Мы доберемся до Стены и поможем защитникам.  
— Вы предлагаете самоубийство, — возразил Рейгар. — Я не для этого проделал такой путь, чтобы теперь оставить вас умирать. Вы поедете в Королевскую Гавань и ваши воины присоединяться к армии короля.  
— Мы едва сдерживаем мертвецов, ваше высочество, как только мы отступим, они двинутся на юг.  
— Нед, — Рейгар понял, что убеждать вдову бесполезно — она видела себя защитницей Севера и не собиралась отступать.  
— Ваше высочество, мы не покинем Винтерфелл. Им потребовалось много времени, прежде чем они собрались столько сил. Сейчас они ослабли, мы сделаем вылазку.  
— Вы едва стоите на ногах! — крикнул Рейгар. — Посмотрите на себя, кого вы можете защитить? Ночной Дозор защищает крепости Стены — этого достаточно. Вы не поможете им, умерев.  
— Брат, — вмешался Визерис, — пусть остаются.  
— Что?!  
— Они хотят остаться и защищать крепость. Мы отдадим им запасы еды, часть армии и вернемся. Люди не смогут одолеть мертвецов, ты знаешь это. Нужно подождать, год, два. За это время мертвецы могут собрать достаточно сил, чтобы уничтожить Винтерфелл, но тогда Север ничто не спасет. Если же их будет недостаточно, защитники справятся, когда мы вернемся.  
— Вернетесь? — Нед хорошо понимал то, что не говорили вслух. Лучше, чем его брат.  
— У нас есть средство, — ответил Визерис. — Нам нужно время.  
— Хорошо, — согласился Нед, не задавая других вопросов. — Если вам нужно время, мы останемся в Винтерфелле.  
— Нед! — воскликнула Кейтилин.  
— Мы будем защищать крепость, раз мертвецам так хочется попасть сюда. Это отвлечет их внимание надолго.  
— Вы получите остаток дикого огня, людей, еду, — сказал Рейгар. — И только попробуйте покинуть крепость.  
Весь день, пока в Винтерфелл подвозили обозы, Петир уговаривал Кейтилин остаться. Она была неумолима. Но ему удалось другое — она передала ему дочь.  
— Где Лианна? — спросил у Эддарда Рейгар, когда они стояли на стене крепости, разглядывая, как утихал дикий огонь вдали.  
— Где-то там, — Нед кивнул в сторону, где плохо различались за белизной снега очертания леса. — Она нашла волчат. Лютоволчицу, мертвую, и волчат. Выкормила их, и теперь они убивают мертвецов сами. Она возвращается, чтобы поесть и поспать, изредка. Иногда я думаю, она — единственная причина, по которой мы живы. Мертвецы кидаются на них, ничего не замечают. Она убила сотни.  
Он восхищался ей.  
— Жаль, что мы не увидимся.  
Но увидеться им удалось. Уже когда ворота Винтерфелла закрылись, вдали показались летящие фигуры. Лианна бежала во главе стаи — огромные лютоволки неслись за ней. Остановившись перед Рейгаром, она внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза:  
— Ты мог быть моим мужем, — сказала женщина с глазами волчицы, — но так даже лучше. Так многие останутся в живых. Прощай, — она и ее волки побежали к замку.  
— О чем она? — Визерис подъехал ближе.  
— Не знаю, — Рейгар смотрел, как ловко залезает она по отвесной стене, хватаясь за края обтесанных камней. Волки терпеливо ждали возле ворот.  
— Это она предупредила о мертвецах? — спросил Визерис.  
— Да.  
— Она многих спасла. Но я не хотел бы быть ее братом.  
Лианна замерла над Стеной, провожая взглядом уходящее войско. Рейгар мельком подумал, что она даже не поблагодарила их, будто находилась в другом месте. Его поразило, что волки слушались ее беспрекословно. Не тронули лошадей, не огрызнулись — бежали, будто собаки, следом за ней.  
Дорога к Гавани оказалась подозрительно легкой. Очень долго Рейгар отправлял разведчиков на большие расстояния, прежде чем понял, что это необязательно. Мертвецы отступили. Возможно, их действительно было мало. Быть может, они выступили слишком рано или случайно оказались по другую сторону Стены. Он не знал. И надеялся, что Винтерфелл выстоит, пока растут драконы.  
Теперь драконы занимали все его мысли. Сидя у костра с Визерисом, кутаясь в шкуры, которые подарила им Кейтилин, он представлял себе, как увидит их. Иногда они выглядели совсем крошечными, иногда — огромными, хотя Рейгар знал, что это невозможно.  
Войско отыскал гонец из Драконьего Камня. У него было письмо Серсеи. Рейгар взял его и, не читая, отдал Джейме под недовольным взглядом Оберина. О чем могла писать спасенная женщина брату, который пожертвовал ради нее всем? Он не хотел знать этого.  
Петир не отходил от дочери Кейтилин ни на шаг. Она грустила по матери, но ей было интересно все, что происходило вокруг. Ее назвали Нимерией, и свое имя она оправдывала без труда. Училась стрелять из арбалета, изводила воинов расспросами о сражениях. Они не знали, как отвечать леди, а ее это забавляло. Зато Петир начал есть и засыпал, когда она засыпала.  
Гавань встретила их еще более шумными овациями, но они длились недолго. Траур по королеве продолжался — король не вышел к сыновьям. Вместо него братьев встретила Дейенерис.  
За время их отсутствия она выросла, но черное платье, которое она надела в знак скорби по матери, не шло ей. Белые волосы делали ее похожей на призрака.  
— Скорее, скорее, — торопила она, когда с формальностями было покончено. — Вы должны их увидеть.  
_Они_ жили в покоях принцессы. Здесь не было ни украшений, ни лишней мебели — все вынесли по приказу Дени. Только кровать для нее и три высоких насеста, куда могли забраться крупные птицы или коты.  
Когда Рейгар вошел в комнаты, из-за стены выглянула вытянутая морда, обтянутая черной чешуей. Кронпринц замер. Он не думал, что увидит таких крошечных драконов. Он вообще не думал, что драконы могут быть такими хрупкими.  
Возле входа в покои стояли Барристан и Герольд, но если раньше они всюду следовали за принцессой, теперь их задачей была защита драконов.  
— Проходите ближе, они сейчас очень осторожны. Шум толпы сбил их с толку, — сказала Дени. — Ну же, скорее. Закройте дверь за собой, мне тяжело убедить их вернуться, если они уходят к лестнице.  
Рейгар прошел в соседнюю комнату — драконы держались близко друг к другу. Увидев Дейенерис, они неловко побежали к ней. Один, взмахнув крыльями, успел быстрее остальных.  
— Я не давала им имен, — сказала Дени. — Не знала, как захочет назвать их отец и вы.  
— Отец? — в тоне Визериса мелькнули сталь и злость.  
— Ты думаешь, это я, — догадалась Дейенерис. — Думаешь, я убила нашу мать. Нет, нет, я бы никогда не сделала этот. Там было сказано, смерть за жизнь. Я надеялась убедить отца найти добровольцев. Многие отдают свою жизнь на войне, так почему бы... — было видно, что Дени долго готовила эту речь. — Ты все равно не поверишь мне? Он тоже не поверил. Он думает, я убила ее из ревности. Но я любила ее. Больше вас всех! — она сорвалась на крик. Выверенная речь рассыпалась. — Я не должна была говорить ей, но я думала, она не понимает ни слова. Мне нужно было сказать кому-то, хоть кому-то, кто не стал бы говорить «нет». А она поняла. Слышите? Она сама поняла. Ее нашли здесь, а я была...  
Она покраснела.  
— Где? — Визерис подошел к ней вплотную. — Ну? Где ты была?  
— Я не могу сказать, — она умоляюще посмотрела на него.  
— С _ним_?! — зарычал Визерис.  
— Вы ушли, никого не было рядом, — прошептала Дени. — Я пришла к нему, чтобы приободрить. Она умирала.  
— Приободрить?  
Рейгар не решался вмешиваться — они были похожи на сцепившихся драконов как никогда раньше. Им не нужна была его помощь, он мог только помешать.  
— Я люблю его! Ты это хочешь услышать?!  
Он попытался схватить ее, но она вырвалась, а один из драконов подлетел к Визерису и зашипел на него.  
— Ты привела ее сюда, ты дала ей яйца!  
— Нет! — Дени заплакала. — Нет! Кого угодно... я убила бы кого угодно, только не ее. Я могла бы убить тебя, слышишь? — она зло посмотрела на брата. — Ты подошел бы им, упрямый и бестолковый!  
— Зачем ты нацепила это платье? Что ты наплела ему?  
Визерис был в отчаянии. Рейгар подошел к нему, обхватил за плечи и заставил отойти от сестры.  
— Она не убивала Рейлу, ты сам это видишь, — сказал он. Момент опасности миновал. Слезы Дени были искренними — она никогда не плакала, чтобы добиться своего. Слезы были для нее постыдным проявлением слабости. Но сейчас она плакала о погибшей матери.  
— Пойми, она хотела этого, — прошептала Дени. — Вот почему я здесь, в комнате, где она умерла. И пока они не окрепнут, я не выйду отсюда. Думайте, что хотите, она пожертвовала собой ради вас, и если только я понимаю это, пусть так. Убирайтесь! Оба!  
Драконы, уловив ее интонации, встали на задние лапы и взмахнули крыльями. Они могли быть грозными, но из-за размеров выглядели смешно.  
— Ты думаешь, она понимала, что умирает? — тихо спросил Рейгар.  
— Она перестала есть, — ответила Дени, вытирая слезы рукавом черного платья. — Мейстер поил ее силой. Язвы у нее на спине уже не заживали. Она могла прожить еще месяц, может быть год — ужасный год, мучаясь от боли. Она решила сгореть. В конце я не хочу мучиться. Я знаю, почему она это сделала. Но она не смогла бы попасть сюда сама, ей должны были помочь. Она была слишком слаба. И если ты думаешь, — она просверлила Визериса полным ненависти взглядом, — что я смогла бы затащить ее сюда, ты заблуждаешься.  
— Варис, — хором сказали Рейгар и Визерис. Кронпринц отпустил брата, они пошли к выходу.  
— Не утруждайте себя поисками! — крикнула Дени. — Он у отца. Рассказывает ему, как я убила мать!  
По дороге к тронному залу они молчали. Рейгар вспоминал драконов. Неужели за несколько лет они вырастут в тех гигантов, черепа которых украшают зал?  
Гвардейцы открыли ворота перед ними. Короля не было на троне, он стоял у подножия в компании Петира и Вариса.  
— Я не поверил, когда мне сказали, что Серсею Ланнистер отвезли на Камень, — вместо приветствия сказал Эйрис. Он сильно постарел, но стоял сам. Траур на нем выглядел еще хуже, чем на Дени.  
— Простите меня, ваше величество, — Визерис склонил голову.  
— Ланнистеры прислали выкуп. Похоже, Киван не представляет себе, почему Джейме отказал Железнорожденным в возможности заполучить львицу.  
— Я не видел их флота, отец, — заметил Рейгар.  
— Флот прибыл, — Эйрис усмехнулся, — но у нас было еще немного дикого огня. Ровно столько, чтобы те, кто не мог умереть, сгорели.  
Рейгар подхватил его усмешку — он ненавидел железнорожденных. Для него они были примером того, что делает с человеком отсутствие цивилизованного общества. Дикари, готовые грызться друг с другом за жалкий кусок бесплодной земли.  
— Отец, я хотел бы поговорить с тобой наедине, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Оставьте нас, — Эйрис отослал советников.  
Визерис тоже направился к выходу, но Рейгар остановил его, а король не стал возражать.  
— Ты видел их? — спросил Рейгар.  
Эйрис болезненно поморщился.  
— Мы увидели их только что, — сказал Рейгар. — Помнишь Сумеречный Дол, отец?  
— Да, — Эйрис кивнул.  
— Ты снова веришь чужакам. Варис настраивает тебя...  
— Варис помог Рейле уйти из жизни, — сказал Эйрис, взглянув на висящий рядом череп. — Она попросила его. Он всегда испытывал к ней симпатию и не смог отказать. Вечером он пришел ко мне и попросил казнить его. Эта мысль до сих пор возвращается к нему время от времени.  
— Но Дейенерис...  
— Моя дочь, — отрезал Эйрис. — Она моя дочь, Рейгар. Так лучше.  
— Она считает, ты обвиняешь ее в смерти матери, отец, — нахмурился Рейгар.  
— Пусть так. Пусть считает меня кем угодно, если это помогает ей сидеть в башне в окружении драконов. Так лучше.  
Король пошел к трону — сейчас он выглядел совсем старым. Настолько, что Рейгару стало жаль его.  
— Ты не сможешь прятаться от нее вечно, — Визерис вышел вперед. Он редко делал это, оставляя Рейгару возможность самому говорить с другими людьми, но если ему приходило в голову вмешаться, это сбивало всех с толку. Эйрис замер на полпути к трону и обернулся.  
— Чего ты боишься? — спросил Визерис. — Мы видели армию мертвецов, которая шагает на юг и, возможно, скоро все мы присоединимся к нему. Так чего ты боишься?  
— Я не боюсь, — голос Эйриса дрогнул. — Она может быть счастлива.  
— Отбери у меня брата и посмотри, каким счастливым я буду, — Визерис выплюнул эти слова и, как это часто водилось за ним, не дал собеседнику возможности подобрать слова — быстрым шагом он удалился из зала.  
Рейгар и Эйрис остались одни.  
— Как ты терпишь его? — спросил Эйрис, усаживаясь на трон.  
— Когда я думаю, что готов ударить его, он улыбается, и я забываю, что хотел сделать, — ответил Рейгар. — К тому же, он прав.  
— Прав? — Эйрис расхохотался. — Знаешь ли ты, как будут смотреть на короля, который...  
— Она хочет подарить тебе дракона, — вмешался Рейгар.  
— Что ты сказал? — Эйрис побледнел, хотя уже казался покрытым белилами.  
— Она хочет, чтобы ты назвал одного из них. Хочет, чтобы это был твой дракон.  
— Но они _ее_ , — возразил Эйрис.  
— Думаю, она по-другому смотрит на вещи, — Рейгар усмехнулся. — Думаю, для нее _мы_ ее, а значит и наши драконы. Подожди год, дождись, когда они вырастут. Может тогда мнение людей перестанет волновать тебя? Ведь раньше так и было, мой король.  
Рейгар почтительно поклонился и пошел следом за Визерисом.  
Брата не было у двери и Рейгар пошел в покои Дейенерис. Он застал их в объятьях друг друга — Дени плакала навзрыд, прижимаясь к Визерису. Рейгар встал прикрыл дверь и ждал, пока не стихнут всхлипы. Только тогда он снова открыл дверь и вошел, громко шурша обувью.  
Заинтересовавшись звуком, из-за стены снова выглянул дракон. Тот же, что в первый раз — Рейгар уже мог узнать его.  
— Он правда не думает, что _я_ убила ее? — Дени кинулась к Рейгару. — Правда? Поклянись!  
— Клянусь, — Рейгар встал на колено и протянул руку к дракону. Тот потоптался возле стены, потом целиком вышел из-за нее и направился к кронпринцу.  
— Хвала Богам! — воскликнула Дейенерис. — Теперь расскажите, что вы увидели.  
— Они быстро вырастут? — вместо ответа спросил Рейгар. Дракон приблизился к его руке и укусил за палец — кронпринц не изменил выражения лица и ждал. Дракону надоело сжимать пасть, он отпустил палец и подошел еще ближе, позволив Рейгару дотронуться до твердых чешуек на спине.  
— Нет, — ответила Дейенерис. — Они будут расти медленно, им нужен будет простор. Я прочла все, что нашла у мейстеров. Им нужна свобода. Чем больше простора будет вокруг, тем больше они будут.  
— Драконий Камень? — спросил Рейгар.  
— Может быть, — кивнула она. — Так их много? Мертвецов.  
— Мы сожгли тех, кого увидели, но их больше.  
— Старки отказались уходить?  
— Да, они хотят защищать крепость и дальше.  
— Хорошо, — она снова кивнула. — Я сделаю все, что смогу.  
Дракон забрался по руке Рейгара ему на плечо и когтями вцепился в волосы.  
— Он ждал тебя, — сказала Дейенерис.  
— Ждал? Он ведь никогда меня не видел.  
— Я рассказывала им. Они не понимают слов, они понимают смысл. Еще им нравится валирийский. Когда я говорю на нем, они слушают очень внимательно.  
Визерис скрылся в соседней комнате, где возле кровати Дени были прикреплены к стене насесты. Раздался крик, а потом Визерис выбежал, отмахиваясь от дракона, который уселся ему на голову и пронзительно кричал.  
— Они умеют шутить, — улыбнулась Дени. — Без них я, наверное, сошла бы с ума взаперти.  
— Тебе нельзя было выходить? — удивился Рейгар.  
— Если он видел меня, он сворачивал и прятался. Вместо этого я решила остаться здесь. Так было проще. К тому же за драконами нужно следить. Если надолго оставить их в одиночестве, они могут подраться и портят постель.  
Рейгар вспомнил маму. В детстве она говорила голосом, похожим на голос Дени. Спокойно, рассудительно. Хотя ее легко было рассмешить и огорчить, и она никогда не скрывала этого. Только потом ей пришлось научиться держать маску безразличия — ради Эйриса, который легко терял терпение.  
— Эйрион, — имя пришло Рейгару в голову, когда он задумался о сходстве сестры и матери.  
— Мейгор, — откликнулся Визерис.  
Дени промолчала. Третье имя напрашивалось само, но произнести его вслух должен был Эйрис.  
Драконы росли быстрее, чем ожидал Рейгар, но медленнее, чем надеялась Дени. Она рано стала выходить с ними за пределы Гавани, сначала пешком, потом верхом, потом на кораблях. Рейгар и Визерис старались сопровождать ее, но у них было много других дел. Эйрис готовил новое войско. Истратив казну на выкуп древнего оружия в Эссосе, он обращался к домам Вестероса с приказом прислать воинов. Но земля, истощенная затяжным конфликтом с Ланнистерами и сотнями благородных людей, отправленных на Стену много лет назад, сопротивлялась.  
Им пришлось отправиться в Хайгарден и провести там несколько дней, убеждая Тиреллов в необходимости предоставить войско. Королева Шипов дерзко прошлась по связи Рейгара с братом за общим столом, но кронпринц стерпел дерзость, а Визерис обернул ее слова шуткой. После этого Тиреллы сдались — они обещали дать пять сотен мечей и стали собирать обозы для помощи Винтерфеллу еще когда Рейгар был в замке.  
Джейме едва сумел избежать гибели на Утесе и вернулся в повозке с ужасным жаром, мейстеры несколько дней пытались привести его в чувства. Власть захватил Киван, и хотя эта власть была шаткой и опиралась на желание людей обойтись малой кровью, Джейме не смог добраться даже до крепости. Пришлось использовать войско Тиреллов, объединить его с силами Стеффона, который возглавил горячий, дерзкий и глупый Роберт. Рейгар вытаскивал из его шатра девиц и пинками выгонял к ставке. Но в бою Роберт проявлял себя отважным воинам и благодаря его храбрости Киван сдался, не дожидаясь полноценной осады. Утес Кастерли перешел к Джейме, но он оставил управляющего из дальней родни и отправился вместе с горсткой рыцарей к Драконьему Камню.  
Туда же должны были уйти Рейгар, Визерис и Дени, но король медлил. Рейгар не знал, как подобрать слова для отца. В одну из ночей, лежа рядом с Визерисом и разглядывая спящих драконов, свернувшихся напротив кровати, он обратился к брату:  
— Поговори с отцом.  
Раньше он не просил Визериса о таких вещах. Эйрис чаще прислушивался к старшему сыну. Но сейчас дело было не в тактике, не в проблемах казны и даже не в политике.  
— Пообещаешь мне кое-что?  
— Что?  
— Что не будешь сердиться, — Визерис хитро улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в волосы Рейгара, а потом схватил их и резко потянул к себе. Они покатились по кровати и краю, прижимаясь друг к другу, шум разбудил драконов. Эйрион недовольно зашипел на Рейгара и укрыл крылом Мейгора, а тот выглянул из укрытия и стал внимательно наблюдать.  
— Это игра, — сказал Рейгар.  
— _Игра_ , — повторил Визерис по-валирийски.  
Эйрион снова зашипел, но теперь было видно, что он нарочно подначивает Рейгара — шутит.  
— Почему я должен злиться? — спросил Рейгар у брата.  
— Потому что я попрошу отца уплыть с нами.  
— Зачем?  
— Представь, что тебе предложили бы уехать на Север без меня.  
— Не хочу я...  
— Представь, ненадолго, понимаешь?  
— Они же не...  
— Может и «не», но вряд ли он будет счастлив, оставшись в одиночестве.  
— У него полно советников.  
— Они люди. Раньше у него была хотя бы Рейла и воспоминания о ней, а что ты хочешь оставить ему сейчас? Разоренное войнами королевство?  
Мейгор извернулся и укусил Эйриона за хвост. Эйрион, не ожидавший такой подлости, запищал и побежал к кровати. Он прыгнул на спину Визериса и недовольно посмотрел Рейгару в глаза.  
«Утихомирь его!» — требовал взгляд.  
Но Рейгар не мог наказать Мейгора, даже Визерис никогда не делал этого. Только один раз они оставили дракона без еды в назидание, и ту ночь запомнил весь замок.  
После долгого тяжелого разговора, который Эйрис вел не с сыном, а с самим собой, он сдался. Спустя месяц король и его дети на кораблях отплыли к Драконьему Камню. С ними отправились Белые плащи, в ряды которых уже вступил Оберин, Малый совет и Нимерия, для которой Петир взял мудрую внимательную наставницу. Она приехала из Хайгардена, Королева Шипов лично выбрала ее из десятка претенденток.  
Но главными были не они — Дени закрыла драконов в клетки на разных кораблях. Они плакали, кричали на нее, и хотя не посмели укусить, было видно, что разлука далась им тяжело.  
— Если они достанут одного, другие спасутся, — стиснув кулаки, отрезала Дени, когда Эйрис предложил ей посадить драконов в общую клетку.  
Даже он не мог вынести криков. Они сопровождали корабли до самого Камня. Зато их не беспокоили морские птицы. Флот Железнорожденных, если даже Пайк был осведомлен о путешествии короля, так и не показался на горизонте.  
Их встретила Серсея. Она вышла к побережью в сопровождении брата, и Рейгар увидел ее впервые за много лет. Она надела скромное платье, но голову украсила дорогой диадемой. В руках она держала ножны с мечом — подарок Визериса. Когда он вышел на берег она протянула ему подарок, склонившись в вежливом поклоне. Золотые волосы блестели на солнце, в этот момент осанкой, плавными движениями и гордой, но искренней улыбкой она напоминала Дени.  
Визерис не принял меч обратно, тогда Серсея передала его брату. Они были похожи друг на друга. Глядя на них, стоящих на побережье в окружении песка и пустоты, любой мог заметить родство и отстраненность от окружающих. То, в чем многие за глаза обвиняли Рейгара с братом.  
Когда клетки с драконами вынесли на побережье, Дейенерис открыла их. Они вышли один за другим — Эйрион, Мейгор, Эйгон — взмахнули крыльями и устремились в небо. Дени пришлось ждать до глубокой ночи, когда они вернутся. Она не могла объяснить им, что пыталась сохранить им жизнь, и они показали ей, что разлука не понравилась им.  
На Камне их рост ускорился еще сильнее. Пока Эйрис привыкал решать вопросы при помощи воронов и гонцов, а не на обширных советах и приемах, Дени заботилась о еде. Она сразу велела привезти небольших зверьков и овец, а когда драконы подросли, потребовала у Хайгардена целое стадо коров. Королева Шипов, которая решила внимательно следить за драконами (как летающими, так и облаченными в приличное платье), передала ей прекрасных животных с напутствием «не переедать». Дени не нравились ее шутки, но она оценила, с какой тщательностью были выбраны коровы.  
Драконам нравилось подолгу летать над морем, они в шутку боролись друг с другом, но никогда не оставляли ран и даже легких царапин.  
Иногда Эйрис выходил на стену и звал Эйгона — тот первым научился откликаться на имя, хотя последним получил его. Прилетев, Эйгон недовольно шипел, отвлеченный от игры с братьями. Эйрис давал ему угощение и отпускал. Дени ругала его — едой она заставляла драконов слушать себя и учила их различать союзников и врагов.  
Король и принцесса поселились в противоположных башнях. Визерис назвал это «ребячеством». Он подолгу сидел у сестры и говорил с ней, но выходил из ее комнаты всегда хмурым. Рейгар не спрашивал, о чем они говорили — это было ясно без слов.  
Когда они втроем выходили к драконам, а Дейенерис оставалась в комнате и отдыхала, Рейгар не решался начать разговор. Эйрис только оправился от смерти Рейлы. Перестал носить черное, позволил свите устраивать пиры, если на Камень доставляли хорошие новости.  
Но день разговора настал. Драконы к тому времени окрепли так сильно, что любой из них мог в одиночку задрать овцу и поднять ее в воздух. Им нравилось развлекаться, пугая добычу. Они поднимали животное в воздух, чувствуя его страх, а потом резко садились, погружая когти глубже. Братья и король стояли неподалеку, наблюдая, как Мейгор обманом вытащил у Эйриона его добычу. Они возились на песке, шипели друг на друга, угрожали, а потом взмыли в воздух и скрылись в небе. Эйгон проводил их взглядом и недовольно прокричал.  
— Уже через год мы сможем выступить к Стене, — сказал Рейгар.  
— Нет, — тон Эйриса был неожиданно резким.  
— Почему? — спросил Визерис. — Мы собирались сделать это раньше, но им нужно время.  
— Хотите рискнуть их жизнями ради горстки жалких бандитов? — Эйрис позвал своего дракона и, когда Эйгон подлетел к нему, погладил по морде. Дракон зажмурился и опустил голову ниже.  
— Разве не для этого...  
— Она пожертвовала жизнью? — перебил Эйрис. — Нет, не для этого. Она подарила нам крылья, а вы хотите отдать их на потеху северянам.  
Рейгар и Визерис взволнованно переглянулись.  
— Мы не будем рисковать, отец, — начал Рейгар. — Кроме того, к тому времени мертвецам нечего будет противопоставить нам. Они боятся огня и не умеют летать.  
— Ты уверен в этом? — спросил Эйрис.  
— Старки ждут нас, отец, — не отступал Рейгар. — Пройдет еще пара лет, и у них закончатся силы. Тогда мы потеряем Север.  
— Зачем он нам? — Эйрис прижался лицом к морде Эйгона. — У нас есть они, Рейгар. Что еще тебе нужно? Подожди год, подожди два года, и ты увидишь руины Валирии. Хочешь? — он посмотрел на сына. — Увидишь Эссос, сможешь заглянуть в Браавос и тем же днем выпить вина в Лисе. Ты хочешь променять свободу на долг? Опять?  
— Дело не в долге, — вмешался Визерис. Эйгон, услышав его, развернулся и недовольно оскалился, но Визериса эта выходка не напугала. Он знал, что ни один из драконов не причинит ему вреда. Они были одной крови и чувствовали это.  
— Не в долге? — спросил Эйрис.  
— Она ждет тебя, — сказал Визерис. Рейгар с беспокойством посмотрел на него.  
— Она ребенок, — покачал головой Эйрис.  
— Ребенок? — удивился Визерис. — Ее уже можно было бы выдать замуж, если бы она не отвергла каждого, кто посмел бросить взгляд в ее сторону. В ее возрасте Рейла уже воспитывала брата.  
— Я дожил до дня, когда меня поучают собственные дети, — пробормотал Эйрис. Он выглядел мудрым, разумным. На нем не осталось даже тени безумия, которое помнил Рейгар. Была лишь одна загвоздка, один отголосок, который нельзя было ни на секунду упускать из виду — его страсть. Рейгар вспомнил себя в день, когда решился показать свой секрет брату.  
— Она будет ждать тебя до самой смерти, — сказал Рейгар. — Твоей или ее — неважно. Вы еще можете подарить Вестеросу наследника.  
— Наследника? — вспыхнул Эйрис. Эйгон зарычал на Рейгара. В небе показались Эйрион и Мейгар.  
— Никто не посмеет даже косо взглянуть на тебя, — ответил Рейгар и коснулся Эйгона. — Они уже в ужасе, а прошло совсем мало времени. Ты сам сказал, отец, она подарила нам крылья. Хватит прятать собственные.  
Он подумал, что его губами говорил Визерис. Рейгар уже много лет не позволял себе таких сравнений. Он предпочитал смотреть, как это делает брат — у него получалось лучше. Все, что он делал, было красиво, как он сам.  
Мейгор и Эйрион сели позади Эйгона. В одной лапе Мейгор держал смятую птицу — кровь растеклась по белоснежному оперению.  
Рейгар пошел к замку. Когда он шел мимо Мейгора, тот ткнулся носом ему в бок и чуть не повалил. Рейгар не потерял равновесия и ловко избежал второго тычка. Визерис щелкнул своего дракона по носу — Мейгор недовольно зашипел, но отступил.  
Братья поднялись по лестнице, и когда дверь комнаты закрылась за ними, Визерис просил:  
— Как думаешь, мы действительно увидим Валирию?  
— Увидим, — Рейгар подошел к окну — там на берегу возились три дракона. Они уже достигли размеров небольшого корабля, если расправляли крылья.  
Еще немного времени, совсем чуть-чуть, и они получат свободу. Настоящую, ту, что позволила Эйгону Завоевателю и его сестрам-женам поставить на колени Вестерос.  
Прошло полгода, прежде чем Визерис впервые забрался на Мейгора. Он первым увидел Драконий Камень с высоты птичьего полета. Мейгор сделал несколько кругов над крепостью и осторожно приземлился на берегу.  
Рейгар и Дени ждали внизу, провожая взглядом полет Мейгора со смесью восхищения и ужаса. Через неделю все драконы умели держать на спине всадников. Когда в небо поднимался король, Белые плащи на берегу потерянно смотрели вверх. Эйгон не любил их, из всех он позволял приближаться к себе только Барристану, но даже ему не разрешал коснуться себя. Зато он поднял в воздух Дени. И после первого полета она каждый день подолгу пропадала в небе.  
— Все так хорошо складывается, — заметил вечером, проводив взглядом вечно спящего солнечного дракона, Визерис.  
— Да, я тоже рад этому.  
— Я не рад, — Визерис поморщился. — Мне скучно. Я хочу увидеть Стену. Мне надоело сидеть здесь.  
— Надоело?  
— Помнишь, тебя восхитил дикий огонь? — Визерис обернулся к брату и обвил шею руками. — Представь, что могут сделать они. Что можем _мы_ сделать?  
— Ты думаешь, уже пора?  
Визерис приблизился и поцеловал его. На побережье, кроме них, стояли рыцари, гвардейцы, а еще Серсея — она любила закаты и часто спускалась посмотреть на море. Однажды она сказала Рейгару, что это напоминает ей восходы на Утесе. По дому она скучала больше брата, но он не хотел отпускать ее, пока не закончится война на Севере.  
Никто не посмел сказать ни слова.  
— Когда ты захочешь, — сказал Визерис. — В любой день.  
Он сделал шаг назад, широко разведя руки в стороны.  
— Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь. Ты — дракон.  
И Эйрис, который казалось еще совсем недавно был против полета на Север, дал согласие. Он держал в своей руке руку Дени, а та счастливо улыбалась.  
Она вышла проводить их утром дня, когда Эйрис решил сделать первую вылазку. Они убеждали себя, что посмотрят на Стену и решат, когда и как атаковать войско мертвых, но Рейгар, глядя в пурпур родных глаз, прекрасно понимал, что это плохо скрытая ложь.  
Им было скучно, а когда драконы скучают, они находят способ развлечь себя. Эйгон в таких случаях преследовал в море крупную рыбу. У них тоже была «рыба» — много бесцельно бродящих по снегу тел, сжечь которых было подвигом, а не преступлением.  
Даже когда внизу показались заледеневшие реки и озера, Рейгар не почувствовал холода — под ним была теплая чешуя Эйриона. Они летели все дальше, внизу показался Винтерфелл. Вокруг не было ни одного мертвеца. Рейгар услышал вой, на миг перекрывший свист ветра. Стая Лианны приветствовала их.  
Потом они увидели Стену. Незадолго до нее начали встречаться разрозненные отряды мертвецов. Они шагали в противоположных направлениях, в хаосе их тел не было видимого смысла.  
Стена оказалась огромной. Эйрис попросил Эйгона сделать несколько кругов над ней, чтобы лучше разглядеть замки и патрули, которые ходили по белоснежному укреплению.  
За Стеной мертвецы казались морем — их были тысячи, десятки тысяч. Некоторые пытались забраться наверх, по одному, по двое, но терпели неудачу — дозорные бросали камни, лили раскаленное масло.  
Эйрис полетел дальше. Рейгар направил Эйриона ближе к Мейгару и они бок о бок с братом последовали за отцом.  
Мертвецы держались возле стены, стоило отлететь дальше, их становилось мало. Потом они исчезали вовсе. Драконы долго кружили над белоснежным плато, лесами, покрытыми снегом, прежде чем Эйрис отправил их обратно к стене. Осторожно, убедившись, что внизу нет дозорных, драконы опустились на лед. Вокруг не было ни души. Внизу кричали мертвецы.  
— Выходите! — громко крикнул Эйрис.  
Дозорные скрылись в укрытиях, медленно, один за другим они стали выходить из них.  
— Я должен поговорить с Мормонтом, отведите мне к нему, — приказал Эйрис.  
Один из дозорных, узнав короля, опустился на колени. Другие, покосившись на него, сделали то же самое.  
— Лорд-командующий ранен, ваше величество.  
Эйрис поджал губы. Они могли полететь в Черный Замок раньше.  
— Отведите меня к нему.  
Драконы хотели лететь обратно. С ними остался Визерис. Дозорные держались от него на почтительном расстоянии, но Рейгар все равно заметил их восхищенные взгляды.  
«Даже не думайте, — с неожиданным удовлетворением подумал Рейгар, — вы дали обеты, клятвы, а даже если бы не они — он не посмотрит в вашу сторону».  
Он не собирался всерьез обвинять братьев Ночного Дозора в оскорблении, он знал, что большую часть жизни те проводили в компании мужчин, а это диктовало свои правила. Но видеть, как десятки пар глаз впились в Визериса было неожиданно приятно. Он отвык от того, как толпа глядела на брата.  
— Ваше величество, — раненый Мормонт попытался сесть. Эйрис заставил его лечь обратно.  
— Мне нужно знать, кто руководит ими. Ты выяснил это?  
Мормонт кивнул. Он с трудом вдохнул воздух и ответил:  
— На холмах к северо-западу, вы увидите всадников. Они стоят там уже давно — ждут чего-то. Мы попытались добраться до них в прошлом месяце, и видите, чем все закончилось? Леди Кейтилин передала нам дикий огонь. Я надеялся... — он закашлялся.  
— Всадники. Мертвецы? — коротко спросил король.  
— Похожи на них, — ответил Мормонт. — Но другие. Не знаю, как объяснить вам, ваше величество. Братья боятся подходит к ним близко. Мертвецы слушаются их. У них копья.  
— Копья?  
— Один метнул свое в мою лошадь, — сказал Мормонт. — Мог убить меня одним ударом, а вместо этого... видите? Я бесполезен, ваше величество.  
— Не говори глупостей, — Эйрис положил ладонь поверх его рук. — Ты защищаешь Стену уже столько лет и делаешь это лучше, чем я мог ожидать.  
— Ваше величество, — Мормонт вдруг помолодел — стал похож на ребенка, что в его возрасте не было редкостью, но все равно смотрелось дико, — драконы — это правда?  
— Правда, — улыбнулся Эйрис. — Когда ты поправишься, ты сам увидишь их.  
— Нет, — Мормонт снова закашлялся — на ладонь Эйриса попала кровь. — У Ночного Дозора вскоре будет новый лорд-командующий. Но быть может вы позволите мне посмотреть...  
Послышались шаги. Они были тяжелыми, а темп их — неровным рваным.  
Открылась дверь. На пороге замер старик — Рейгар понял, что он слеп. А еще...  
— Эймон, — сказал король.  
— Я не могу поверить, — голос у старика был едва слышен. Рядом с ним стоял молодой брат, который помогал ему держаться на ногах. — Драконы... Рейгар, — Эймон вошел в комнату лорда-командующего. — Вы успели вовремя.  
— Надеюсь, — нахмурился Эйрис. — Я рад видеть тебя, Эймон, но мы должны торопиться.  
Им все равно пришлось ждать, когда братья помогут Эймону и Джиору подняться на стену. Слепой мейстер Ночного Дозора подошел к Эйгону и вытянул руку. Дракон коснулся ладони мордой. Братья, стоявшие на почтительном расстоянии, испуганно вздохнули.  
— Я знал, что мы еще увидимся, — сказал Эймон.  
Рейгар обеспокоенно посмотрел на отца.  
— Он летает быстрее других, — ответил Эйрис.  
— Да, — Эймон довольно улыбнулся, — он всегда был быстрее других.  
Визерис потянул Рейгара за рукав и кивнул на Эйриона. Братья оседлали драконов. Они уже взмыли в небо и им пришлось сделать несколько кругов над крепостью, прежде чем отец присоединился к ним. Он выглядел мрачнее обычного и направил дракона на северо-запад. Рейгар понял, что они не вернутся на Драконий Камень до глубокой ночи.  
Пока они летели над белоснежной пустыней, он вспоминал стариков. Эймон, о котором они давно забыли, потому что он был вне досягаемости и дал клятву Дозору, перестав быть драконом. Мормонт, исполнявший клятву, которую до него считали формальностью, а при нем — подвигом героя. Они выглядели едва живыми, но сделали для Вестероса больше, чем любой из известных рыцарей. Рейгару стало жаль Джиора, но потом они увидели вдали блеснувший смертью наконечник копья, и все чувства, кроме ярости, отступили.  
Наконец Рейгар видел противника. Того, кто повелевал мертвецами.  
Эйрис развернул дракона, а потом вывел в пике, Эйрион с Мейгаром испуганно разлетелись в стороны и мимо них просвистело смертоносное копье.  
Рейгар направил дракона резко вниз, а потом так же резко — в сторону. У повелителей мертвых было оружие, достойное драконов. Рейгар надеялся, копий не хватит, чтобы вымотать Эйриона.  
Визерис и Мейгор полетели так низко над землей, что за ними образовалась настоящая буря. Не долетев до холма, на котором замерли рыцари-мертвецы, Визерис развернулся и полетел к горизонту.  
Они кружили над холмом, ожидая новой атаки, провоцируя вскинувших копья мертвых, но те были терпеливы. Возможно, они стояли на этом холме с тех самых пор, как их увидела Лианна.  
Рейгар понял, что осторожность не поможет им в этой схватке. Драконы славились не осторожностью и убивали врага не терпением. Он посмотрел на фигуру приближающегося Мейгора и сам полетел вперед. С другой стороны к ним летел Эйгон. Втроем они сделали круг над холмом и ринулись вниз. Три копья полетели им навстречу, но драконы резко изменили угол падения, и все три копья пролетели мимо. Раскрылись три пасти, на краткий миг холм объяло пламя, а потом Мейгор, Эйрион и Эйгон разлетелись в разные стороны. Сделав большой круг, Рейгар вернулся к зловещему холму. Жаркое пламя драконов оплавило снег, теперь черная точка выделялась на фоне белого полотна. Две фигуры, спешившись, все еще стояли, сжимая копья. Рейгар хотел повторить маневр, но Эйрион услышал крик Эйгона и полетел прочь. На несколько секунд Рейгар утратил контроль над своим драконом. Его тащила к стене чужая воля, и он увидел, что Мейгор ведет себя так же. Драконы опустились на землю за Черным Замком. Эйрис слез с Эйгора и отправил его искать еду, а сам пошел к детям.  
— Этих не убьет пламя.  
— Почему? Мы просто промахнулись, нужно было сделать еще попытку, — возразил Рейгар.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Эйрис, — они этого и ждали. Еще одной попытки. Они выучили наши движения, они бы не промахнулись. Если бы там остался один из них, я бы не испугался, но их было двое. Два копья — два дракона. Один из вас. Ты этого хотел?  
Рейгар стиснул зубы. Ему понравился полет. Понравилось чувствовать власть пламени под мягкой чешуей. Он хотел вернуться и уничтожить врага.  
— Эймон напомнил мне о важной вещи, — сказал Эйрис. — Среди драконов выживают не самые большие, не самые сильные. Выживают самые мудрые.  
— И жестокие, — добавил Визерис. Мейгор только что улетел вслед за братьями.  
— Они ждали нас, — сказал Эйрис. — Теперь они стали слабее. Их осталось двое. Мы отправим за Стену войско, уничтожим мертвецов, окружим копьеносцев. Я не отдам их драконов, не разменяю их так легко. Варис нашел достаточно валирийской стали. И у нас достаточно рыцарей.  
— Но драконы...  
— Хочешь развлечься? — Эйрис перебил Рейгара недоброй усмешкой. — Завтра утром у тебя будет целая толпа мертвецов для этого, а сейчас им нужно поесть и отдохнуть. Как и тебе.  
Братья Дозора постарались приготовить изысканные блюда, и хотя им не удалось ни одно из них, Рейгар съел все, что они предложили. Эйрис первым сел за стол рядом с братьями, отказавшись от особого места. Рейгар и Визерис сели неподалеку. Братья перестали жевать, когда это произошло, и не скоро вернулись к еде.  
«Он умеет произвести впечатление, — подумал Рейгар. — Он всегда умел это превосходно. Как и его сын».  
К Визерису подходили чаще, чем к королю, чтобы выразить благодарность и почтение. Он не позволял им прикоснуться к себе, но улыбался и кивал в ответ на неумелые любезности. Теперь, после еды, когда драконы были далеко, часть братьев пожирала его взглядом. Быть может они пытались скрыть свой интерес, но им это плохо удавалось.  
Рейгар кивнул брату и они поднялись вверх, в комнату, предназначенную для редких гостей Черного Замка. Здесь была небольшая жесткая кровать, зато ярко горел очаг и возле него лежало много дров. Рейгар кинул несколько в пламя, а потом повалил Визериса на кровать.  
— С ума сошел? Это ведь Ночной Дозор, — сквозь зубы прошептал Визерис.  
— Тогда попробуй не кричать, — посоветовал Рейгар, но у Визериса ничего не вышло, а может он и не пытался.  
Утром их встретили смущенные, потупившиеся взгляды. Пусть говорят, радовался Рейгар. Пусть задают друг другу вопросы.  
«Они никогда не будут равными нам, и он _никогда_ не достанется им».  
Драконы прилетели, как только всадники вышли на Стену. Внизу войско мертвых выглядело совсем жалко. Еще вчера они вопили, а некоторые пытались залезть наверх, теперь же они были похожи на потерявшихся во время быстрого перехода солдат.  
Эйрис позволил детям сжечь мертвецов самостоятельно. Он остался на Стене и долго говорил с Эймоном, а когда Рейгар и Визерис вернулись, оставив под Стеной груды пепла, они увидели, что король посадил на Эйгона второго всадника. Это был раненый Мормонт. Он выглядел лучше, чем вечером прошлого дня, но все еще был слаб.  
Вчетвером на трех драконах они покинули Стену и вернулись на песчаное побережье родного замка. Дени встретила их, по очереди обняв каждого, а потом распорядилась отнести Мормонта внутрь. Она ничего не спросила у братьев и пошла следом за отцом. Рейгар и Визерис остались на берегу.  
— Ты представлял все не так, верно? — спросил Визерис.  
— Я думал, мы уничтожим их одной вылазкой, — ответил Рейгар.  
— Мы могли. Но отец прав — риск не стоил того. Ночной Дозор сможет восстановить силы, войско из Королевской Гавани доберется к Стене. Старки уже сейчас могут пополнить запасы еды. Пусть мы не убили их сейчас — это дело времени, и они знают об этом. Видел их войско?  
— Пойдем, — Рейгар позвал Эйриона. Дракон сел перед кронпринцем, подставив спину. — Садись.  
— Почему? У меня ведь...  
Не договорив, Визерис полез на дракона. Он понял, что задумал брат. Они поднялись в воздух и полетели на восток. Мейгор летел рядом, описывая круги вокруг брата. Визерис прижался к Эйриону всем телом, а Рейгар лег на спину брата. Закат был вперед, они обгоняли солнце и долго следили за алым диском. Вдали, на горизонте, показались очертания города, и тогда Рейгар приказал дракону лететь назад. Он не хотел задерживаться слишком долго.  
Прошло больше двух лет, прежде чем король закончил приготовления. Визерис успел облететь все Семь Королевств, несколько раз вместе с Рейгаром он летал в Эссос. Их встречали, как дорогих гостей, куда бы они ни заходили. В Пентосе Рейгару подарили прекрасный кинжал из валирийской стали, а Визерису — перстень, украшенный крупным алмазом. В Лисе им дали лучшего вина. В Браавосе встретили богатым представлением.  
Возвращаясь на Камень, Рейгар запирался в комнате с братом и не выходил оттуда до следующей вылазки, но даже несмотря на это им было тесно.  
Чтобы развлечься порой они доставали ножи. За закрытой дверью, прислонившись к стене, рассекали кожу и, закрыв глаза, вспоминали то, что было раньше. Вкус крови напоминал о сражениях. О жизни. О смерти.  
Когда Эйрис решился, они оба едва могли усидеть на месте от рассвета до заката. Он, казалось, на время забыл о войне.  
— Сегодня мы отправимся дальше, чем обычно, — сказал король, дождавшись, пока сыновья сядут на своих драконов. Теперь их крылья были такими огромными, что, стоя рядом, они мешали друг другу взлететь. Эйрису пришлось кричать, чтобы его услышали.  
— На восток? — крикнул Рейгар.  
— Почти, — Эйрис поднял Эйгона в воздух, когда потоки воздуха успокоились, за ним последовал Визерис, а последним — Рейгар.  
Драконы летали намного быстрее, им нужно было не больше часа, чтобы добраться до Пентоса, но отец летел не туда. Южнее, дальше за море.  
Сердце Рейгара забилось чаще — Эйрион почувствовал его волнение и выпустил над морем струю пламени. Позади взметнулся вверх туман.  
— Мы летим домой, — прошептал дракону Рейгар.  
Никогда, даже в самые тяжелые дни, они с братом не летали к руинам Валирии. Казалось неправильным попасть туда без отца. И теперь он направил их к дому.  
Валирия выглядела заброшенным архипелагом, черная поверхность острыми шпилями вырывалась из воды. Эйрион опустился на один из шпилей, зацепившись когтями за гладкую поверхность.  
— Нравится? — Рейгар похлопал его по спине.  
Эйрис нашел небольшой участок суши поблизости, там могли поместиться драконы и их всадники. Они остались одни посреди тихого моря и древних скал.  
— Нравится? — Эйрис, не зная об этом, повторил вопрос Рейгара.  
— Я мечтал побывать тут с тех пор, как прочел в книгах о драконах, — ответил Визерис. Он наклонился к поверхности и водил пальцами по гладкой, обожженой Роком земле.  
— Я знаю, дети, вы заждались, — Эйрис подошел к ним и положил ладони им на плечи — он никогда не делал так, даже в детстве. Их всегда видели. Он должен был выглядеть Королем.  
— О чем ты? — Визерис бросил быстрый взгляд на Рейгара.  
— Пламя и кровь, — прошептал Эйрис, широко улыбаясь. — Пламя и кровь. Я не забыл, а вы?  
Он развернулся и подошел к Эйгону.  
«Эйгон, — подумал Рейгар, — он ведь мог выбрать другое имя. Никто и никогда не мог заставить его действовать против его воли. Нет, он выбрал Эйгона не ради традиции»  
Дракон взмыл в воздух. Визерис смотрел на Рейгара с надеждой, но не задал рокового вопроса. Здесь, на руинах Валирии, этот вопрос был неуместен.  
— Садись, — сказал Рейгар. — Пропустишь самое интересное.  
Они полетели к Волантису. Горожане встретили драконов радостными криками. Рейгар, чувствуя давно позабытое, спрятанное предвкушение, ждал. Эйгон спустился ниже, потом еще ниже, а потом на город обрушилось пламя. Крики, знакомый запах паленых волос и жира — то, что разбудило его в Сумеречном Доле. Он направил Эйриона ниже, и дракон, счастливый, разлил огонь по улицам города.  
После Волантиса были Лис и Тирош, а потом они полетели домой, обгоняя друг друга. Рейгар посадил Эйриона совсем рядом с замком, дождался, когда рядом спрыгнет с дракона брат и потащил его в спальню.  
Вот для чего они были рождены. Не для глупых _разумных_ приказов, не для украшения тронного зала, даже не для подвигов. Им нужен был стук крови в голове, в животе, в груди, сводящий с ума запах коснувшегося врагов огня. И драконы, другие драконы. Те, ради которых они могли ждать, десятилетия терпеть невежество окружающих.  
Измотанные, после быстрого секса, братья кинулись к окну — там над линией горизонта летали драконы. Они кричали, веселились, превращали воду в пар. Им было хорошо.  
Рейгар рассмеялся.  
— Что дальше? — Визерис обнял его, прижавшись всем телом. На их коже остался незабываемый запах гари. Лучшее, чем можно было дополнить запах чужого тела.  
— Что угодно, — Рейгар толкнул брата в постель. — Выбери сам. Он не откажет тебе. Хочешь, Браавос? Их вино невкусное. И можно будет наблюдать, усадив Эйриона на Титана. Хочешь?  
Он наклонился над Визерисом. На безупречном лице было предвкушение чужой смерти, в глазах пылало пламя завтрашнего дня.  
— Пайк, — прошептал Визерис. — Я хочу Пайк.  
— Хорошо, — Рейгар наклонился, поцеловал брата и раздвинул послушные ноги, обвившиеся вокруг его спины.  
— Мы не вернемся за Стену? — спросил Визерис, выгибая спину, чтобы Рейгару не пришлось помогать себе рукой. Он прикусил губу, довольно улыбаясь, а Рейгар наклонился к его шее и прокусил до крови. Ему нужно было это — кровь, боль. И Визерис никогда не отталкивал его, наоборот, прижимался еще сильнее.  
— Они уничтожат всадников сами, — ответил Рейгар, делая первое неторопливое движение. После трех городов... они не заснут до рассвета.  
— А если нет? — взволнованно спросил Визерис.  
Он все еще не понял.  
— Тогда они умрут, — Рейгар поцеловал его, успокаивая. — Все умрут. Все, кроме нас. Если мы захотим этого.  
Визерис закрыл глаза, удовлетворенный этим ответом, подался ближе и протяжно застонал.  
— Пламя и кровь, — прошептал он, оставляя на спине Рейгара глубокие борозды.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
